


Сборник ДжЕ-драбблов

by Suoh



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Johnny's WEST, NewS - Fandom, SixTONES (Band), Snow Man (band), V6
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Работы до 1000 слов<br/>от G до R</p><p>
  <b>UPD 17.08</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сакамото, Джонни, V6  
> Je-Fest

—Зачем вы это сделали?! — Китагава не ответил на вопрос, только загадочно пожал плечами.  
Сакамото Масаюки трясло от злости, страха и бессилия, он швырнул плоскую папку на стол, безвольно упав в ближайшее кресло. Личные дела участников группы, лидером которой ему предстояло стать, повергли его в отчаяние. Всегда собранный и учтивый, он был совершенно разбит и ошарашен.  
Он знал, что Морита Го чрезвычайно высокомерен и даже груб. Не лезет за словом в карман и совершенно точно не признает никаких авторитетов. Юная звезда и бунтарь.   
Он знал, что Мияке Кен легко поддается влиянию, а Морита, которого Кен считал своим лучшим другом, — не лучший пример для подражания. Вместе эти двое знаменовали собой массу проблем.

Он не знал, что такое Окада Джуничи, и это казалось самым страшным.

Оказалось, что Окада Джуничи всего лишь мальчик четырнадцати лет. Тихий и даже странный, совершенно не похожий на тех подростов, которых Сакамото встречал до этой поры. Его даже было немного жалко, настолько он не принадлежал этому миру.   
Сакамото всегда любил заботиться о людях, и тут это взяло вверх. Первое же сказанное Окадой неловкое спасибо отозвалось в его сердце теплым эхом. Даже Морита и Мияке перестали казаться парочкой тинейджеров-монстров с самооценкой величиной с Фуджи-сан. Просто гиперактивные и жизнерадостные молодые люди — к такому выводу пришел Сакамото.  
Но вопрос, оставленный без ответа, он все-таки повторил, когда до знаменательного 2015 года оставалось всего ничего.  
— А все-таки, зачем вы это сделали? Вы знали, что все так сложится?  
— Что именно, из того, что я сделал, зачем? — Хитро усмехнулся Китагава.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Инохара, Мияке, Фуджии-сибилингз

\- Я ровным счетом ничего не знаю о воспитании детей, - произнес Мияке Кен, поправляя галстук-бабочку. – Но, кажется, родители этих в этом что-то понимают.  
Шуука и Карен совсем одинаково улыбнулись и помахали зрителям со сцены (Кен и Иноччи помахали им в ответ), Рюсей, возвышаясь, стоял между сестрами и неловко кланялся семпаям.  
Кен печально подумал, что хорошо, если он достанет этому юноше до плеча. Хотя, для настоящего айдола рост не проблема, а уши – вообще главное достоинство.  
\- Иноччи, у тебя ведь своих двое?  
\- Если не считать Окаду, то да, а что?  
\- Еще одна девочка, и ты сможешь воспользоваться проторенным путем семьи Фуджии. Если твои дети похожи на твою жену.  
Инохара засмеялся и от души хлопнул Кена по плечу. Дело оставалось за малым: еще одна дочка!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ямашита/Нишикидо  
> Je-Fest

Женщины смотрят на Нишикидо с восхищением и желанием. На его худое загорелое тело, на высокие, выступающие на лице скулы, на ровный ряд идеально белых крупных зубов, обнажающихся в хищной полуулыбке. Женщинам нравится то, что они видят, и этого, как правило, бывает достаточно.   
Ямашита уже давно не видит Нишикидо так, как большинство людей. Если его спросят, как выглядит Нишикидо Ре, то он замешкается и выпалит: «Мелкого роста, нос большой и родинок много». Скажет, что на ощупь кожа Ре гладкая и холодная, хотя к внешности это уже не относится. Ямашита продолжит говорить, добавит, что Нишикидо всегда мерзнет, плохо просыпается и может питаться одним рисом в течение недель. Голос по утрам у него хриплый, а пьянеет он от одной бутылки пива.   
Ямашита наговорит кучу всего, но наконец опомнится и ненавязчиво обронит, что ничего особенного в этом Нишикидо Ре нет, просто так вышло, что он стал его другом.  
Женщины смотрят на Нишикидо с восхищением и желанием; Ямашита смотрит на Нишикидо как на равного, но желание при этом никуда не исчезает.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V6 и гипотетический труп  
> JE-fest

\- Опять какую-то ерунду пишут, - разочарованно произнес Го. – Бред и еще больший бред. «Как выйти замуж за Сакурая Шо?» Кен, ты хочешь замуж за Сакурая Шо?  
Мияке Кен вынул из уха один наушник (из него доносилось что-то вроде Saranghaeeee~) и покачал головой. Замуж ему не хотелось никогда, да и японские законы вряд ли бы позволили, а о женитьбе он как-то не помышлял: рассказы Инохары о семейной жизни внушали ему только благоговейный ужас.   
\- О, а вот еще статейка! «Способы избавиться от трупа»! Кен, тебе не нужно избавиться от трупа?  
Кен вытащил второй наушник и заинтересовался. Даже встал, выбравшись из глубокого кресла, подошел к Го и заглянул тому через плечо. Близко общаться с трупами им обоим как-то не приходилось, но мельком пробежав глазами все десять пунктов мрачноватой статьи, оба пришли к совместному (а других у них не бывало) выводу: статью писал чайник, насмотревшийся детективных дорам.  
Во-первых, кто в здравом уме станет возить труп в багажнике своей машины? А если там останутся следы? А если тормознет дорожный патруль? Нет, решительное нет.  
А алиби? Ни единого слова о том, как обеспечить себе достойное алиби. Совершеннейший непрофессионализм. Халатность, можно сказать. А айдолы высшего класса (Го и Кен скромно относили себя к таковым) не допускают халатности в выбранной сфере деятельности, пусть даже и такой сомнительной, как сокрытие следов преступления.  
Дверь распахнулась, впустив в комнату поток холодного воздуха и радостного Инохару.   
\- Иноччи, где бы ты стал прятать труп? – выпалил Го.   
Инохара ничуть не удивился, заулыбался еще шире и опустился на подлокотник дивана.  
\- В воде. Всплывет нескоро, следов уже будет не найти – отличный вариант, как по мне. А вам зачем?  
\- Научный интерес, - успокоил его Кен. – О! Джун-тян пришел!  
Окада беззвучно проскользнул в помещение и было попытался спрятаться за книгой, но Го оказался шустрее.   
-Что насчет тебя?   
Окада возвел глаза к небу, но увидел только унылый белый потолок, на котором не было написано ровным счетом ничего, в том числе ничего о трупах.  
\- Я бы оставил его на месте, пусть лежит. Кому полагается, тот и найдет, - наконец туманно ответил он и все-таки раскрыл свою книгу.  
Го и Кен что-то многозначительно промычали, выражая то ли восхищение по-буддистски сдержанным ответом Окады, то ли сомнение в искренности оного.  
Нагано появился, шурша какими-то свертками и пакетами, говоря по телефону и распространяя вокруг себя загадочные теплые и уютные запахи.   
\- О чем разговор? - Осведомился он, откладывая телефон.  
\- О трупах! – Радостно отозвался Инохара.  
Нагано вопросительно изогнул брови, выуживая из большого пакета свертки, кульки и пакетики.  
\- Где бы ты спрятал труп?  
\- В морозильной камере, - немедленно ответил Нагано. – Низкая температура не даст распространяться запаху, а найти какой-нибудь неприметный магазин можно всегда.  
Го, который секунды назад принялся дегустировать деликатесы, принесенные Нагано (а в загадочных свертках, конечно, была еда), поспешно отложил гезу обратно на тарелку.  
\- Что-то аппетит у меня пропал, - проронил он.  
\- А может, Го-цун, у тебя воображение разыгралось? – Расхохотался Кен.  
Го посмеялся в ответ, но к гезе больше не притронулся.  
\- А как думаете, - осторожно начал Инохара. – Где бы прятал труп Лидер?  
\- На чердаке!  
\- Нет, там пыльно. В шахте лифта?!  
\- Не в его вкусе. Просто зарыть!  
\- Банально и скучно. А может…  
Варианты посыпались как из рога изобилия, и в общем шуме Сакамото вошел в комнату почти тихо.  
\- О, Сакамото-кун сам пришел! Ну, так где труп?!  
Вырванная из контекста фраза повисла в воздухе. Сакамото сначала побледнел и обвел взглядом всех присутствующих, которые ждали от него ответа на вопрос. Потом лицо его сделалось нежно-зеленого оттенка, и он без чувств рухнул в ближайшее кресло.  
\- Ну, вот вам и труп. Труп собственного лидера, - подытожил Инохара.  
(- Это не труп, - тихим, почти неслышным шепотом пробормотал Окада из-за книги. – Всего лишь вырубился. От таких-то разговоров.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джури, Шинтаро  
> Je-fest

Рютаро ссорится с родителями. Часто, почти каждый вечер слышен с кухни их громкий шепот, который иногда переходит в крик.   
Рютаро не ладит с одногруппниками. Они старше, опытнее. У них больше возможностей и больше поклонников. Они безупречно вежливы с ним, никогда не трогают. Кажется, они вообще предпочитают думать, что его не существует.   
Рютаро не любит свою работу, и почему-то Шинтаро уверен в том, что это и есть источник всех проблем. Они очень похожи, но в то же время до ужаса разные, и Шинтаро трудно понять, как это, не любить то, чему ты отдаешь все силы без остатка.   
Кстати, Шинтаро всего четырнадцать, и он привык к тому, что многого не понимает. И когда Hey!Say!JUMP официально становятся коллективом из девяти человек, он обещает себе не отступать, пусть даже его фамилия и вызывает у всех ассоциации, напоминая о родстве.   
— Твой братец просто придурок, который совершил ошибку, что поделать, — говорит Джури, разваливаясь на диване и занимая гораздо больше места, чем положено при его субтильном телосложении.  
— Он сам виноват, потому что бесхарактерный и любит выделываться, — вздохнул Шинтаро.  
— Ты сейчас говоришь про сигареты? — Джури махнул рукой. — Я не об этом.   
Бурно жестикулируя, Джури начинает объяснять, что главная ошибка это то, что его вообще сюда принесло, что по какой-то неведомой причине ему удалось дебютировать и все в таком духе. Шинтаро слушает молча и печально отмечает про себя, что, кажется, Джури знает его собственного брата лучше него самого. Наверное, потому что они одноклассники, похоже на то.  
— Но во всем, - философски подводит итог Джури, — есть свои плюсы. Например, если бы не он, то тебя бы тут не было. А ты, знаешь ли, точно на своем месте. Ну, мне так кажется.   
Джури почему-то смущается и чуть розовеет.   
Джури целых шестнадцать, а значит, он понимает гораздо больше, решает Шинтаро, и все становится немного проще.   
А через два года и еще парочку месяцев с ними обоими случается дежавю. Вернее, дежавю наоборот, потому что они словно поменялись местами.   
Джури много молчит, отчего в гримерке стоит густая мрачная тишина. Он вяло отмахивается от любых попыток завязать с ним разговор, и все считают, что лучше оставить его в покое. Пусть разберется сам.   
Высокие скулы еще сильнее выпирают на его смуглом, почти красивом лице.  
— Ты растекаешься, — серьезно говорит Шинтаро. — Как снег. Перестаешь быть свежим и блестящим, а перемешиваешься с грязью и хлюпаешь под ногами. Вот как ты выглядишь.  
— Отстань, ты не знаешь, как… — Джури не заканчивает предложение, понимая, что чуть не сморозил глупость.   
— Никто не запрещает тебе уважать своего брата, никто никогда не упрекнет тебя в его ошибках. А уж о его ошибках, будь добр, составь мнение сам.   
Это резко, но зато доходчиво.   
— А теперь приходи в себя, — уже мягче добавляет Шинтаро. — Потому что улыбаться тебя все-таки могут заставить.  
Джури кивает и тянется к телефону, лежащему на столе. Он знает, что пост в блоге снесут, может быть, всего через час, но он обязан сказать то, что думает.   
Шинтаро выходит из комнаты и садится на пол прямо в коридоре, привалившись спиной к серой стене. Кажется, ему все-таки удалось найти правильные слова.   
Где-то в груди, слева, приятно сжимается сердце, а в носу покалывает как от газировки, хочется улыбаться.  
Кажется, Шинтаро знает, как это называется.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кансай (Кинкан, весты и Йокояма)  
> Je-fest

Канеучи Тома завернул за угол и принялся бежать. В запасе оставалось еще минуты три, но лучше было подстраховаться. На часах было начало пятого, и мелкие лужи на асфальте за ночь покрылись тонкой ломкой ледяной коркой. Тома поскользнулся и упал.  
На джинсах зияла дыра, сквозь нее на колене виднелся кровоподтек, вокруг которого уже начал расползаться угрожающий лиловый синяк.   
Три лишние минуты пришились кстати. До назначенного места встречи едва-едва удалось добраться вовремя. Вернее, дохромать, потому что колено нещадно саднило.  
Минутой позже в помещение вбежал Шигеока, отдышался, опершись о стопку картонных коробок, пересчитал присутствующих. Потом захлопнул тяжелую дверь и подошел к Йокояме. Тот отвлекся от толстенной черной папки, казавшейся очень подозрительной. Впрочем, подумал Тома, все, что попадает в руки к Йокояме, автоматически становится подозрительным.   
\- Достал?  
Шигеока кивнул и вытащил из кармана сложенный вчетверо листочек.   
Йокояма внимательно изучил написанное, и лицо его озарилось той самой улыбкой. Той, которая не предвещала ровно ничего хорошего.   
\- Что же, господа, - начал он. - Все прошло гладко, я надеюсь. Обошлось без травм?  
Откуда-то послышался голос Камиямы:  
\- У Рюсея идет кровь носом!   
\- Рюсей не считается, он дурак! - Отозвался Кирияма.  
Джунта отвесил ему тяжелый подзатыльник, и атмосфера сразу перестала быть напряженной.  
\- А Тома расквасил коленку! – Ехидно и достаточно громко заметил стоящий рядом Мукай. Канеучи попытался пнуть его локтем, но не рассчитал и чуть не упал, потеряв равновесие.  
\- Надеюсь, травма получена в честном бою, - благодушно ответил Йокояма, убирая листок в ту самую папку. - А, и чуть не забыл, Коджи, подойди ко мне после.   
Мукай кивнул.  
Все давно разошлись, не сказав, куда. Котаки долго шатался поблизости, надеясь найти хоть кого-нибудь, кто составит ему компанию. Шигеока произнес что-то насчет несовершеннолетних, которые доставляют одни неприятности и которых потом приходится выручать всей толпой, и Котаки остыл, ушел куда-то вдвоем с Рюсеем.  
Хирано и Канеучи сидели на пустых ящиках у входа.  
Мукай вышел, смотря под ноги, непривычно серьезный и молчаливый. В воздухе повис напряженный вопрос.   
\- Вот, - он достал из-за пазухи легкий черный пистолет. Небольшой, словно игрушечный, только тяжелый.   
\- И что это значит? – Осторожно спросил Шо.  
\- Значит, что следующий раз только мы, только трое.  
\- И мы справимся?  
Мукай Коджи неуверенно пожал плечами, спрятал оружие и одернул короткую кожаную куртку.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Майдо-6, АУ с суперсилами

У всех это проявляется в разном возрасте, но всегда неожиданно и внезапно, и тогда жизнь разграничивается на «до» и «после». «До» - ты живешь для себя, «после» - для других.

Мукаю Коджи неполные одиннадцать лет, когда он берет в руки книгу, и она загорается. На ладонях вместо тяжелой иллюстрированной энциклопедии остаются только горстки пепла, а кожу приятно покалывает что-то теплое. Родители не пугаются, только куда-то звонят, торопятся и чего-то ждут. Потом приезжают незнакомые люди; Коджи нравится женщина в синем, от нее приятно пахнет, и не нравится мужчина в очках, серьезный и очень бледный. Красивая женщина кладет ему руку на плечо и говорит попрощаться с родителями. Коджи не понимает, зачем прощаться. Только помнит, как мать закрыла лицо руками. Красивая женщина и мужчина в очках сажают его в дорогой автомобиль и привозят куда-то далеко в незнакомое место, где много зелени и высокое, похожее на пирамиду стеклянное здание, от которого отражается холодное весеннее солнце.  
Потом воспоминания начинают притупляться, имена родных покрываются дымкой, и к двадцати годам при слове «дом» Коджи может вспомнить только густо-зеленый полог над кроватью и звуки незнакомого ласкового голоса.

Томе хочется закрыть уши, оглохнуть, умереть, лишь бы не слышать этого гула, собранного из тысяч слов и фраз, которые роятся у людей в головах. Он не может разобрать и половины, а из оставшейся от него ускользает смысл примерно трети. Ему всего шесть, и незнакомые слова забивают ему голову, не дают очнуться. Отец выносит его из дома на руках. Кто-то кладет ему на лоб холодную руку, и наступает долгожданная тишина. Тома не может разглядеть глаза незнакомца за бликами на очках, но видит, что он такой же бледный, как и он сам, что он такой же. Тома задремывает на заднем сидении под звук мотора, а просыпается уже на незнакомых белых простынях, и в его голове впервые не слышно дикой какофонии человеческих мыслей. 

Со звоном бьются вазы и вылетают из окон стекла, дверцы серванта осколками осыпаются на пол. Не подойдете, думает Дайго, ни за что не подойдете. Не сможете увести меня никуда. Леди в синем идет прямо по битому стеклу, которое скрипит и скрежещет под каблуками ее туфель, подходит совсем близко. Но она даже не смотрит на Дайго, она кивает тетушке и говорит, что все будет оплачено, не о чем беспокоиться. Что в таком случае мальчишка придет к ним сам, как только его неуемно растущая сила рикошетом вернется обратно. Дайго зло и безысходно взмахивает рукой последний раз, но ни на тонированных стеклах блестящего автомобиля, ни на очках молчаливого водителя не появляется ни единой трещинки.  
Он действительно приходит сам, с руками по локоть замотанными бинтом, через который сочится кровь. И леди в синем сама пинцетом вытаскивает из его тонких мальчишечьих рук мелкие осколки.

Сначала вянут яркие желтые цветы, подаренные матери на день рождения – опускают головки с лепестками и съеживаются от холода, чахнут в одночасье. Потом летом по стеклу начинают ползти морозные узоры, там, где Шо неосторожно дотрагивается рукой до окна. Когда в день летнего равноденствия пруд покрывается толстым слоем декабрьского льда, приезжают они. Шо нравится, как они разговаривают с ним: серьезно, обстоятельно, как со взрослым. В восемь лет это льстит, и он легко соглашается на все. Он даже не едет домой, чтобы попрощаться со своими, а прямо из пансиона едет куда-то, где его, кажется, ждут. Он думает, что это странное блестящее здание похоже на прохладный остроконечный сугроб.

Рена утомляют частые переезды и долгое ожидание, он вообще немного капризный, жалуется на него гувернантка. Неусидчивый и избалованный, добавляет она, пока Рен сверлит ее презрительным взглядом и думает о том, как бы сейчас хотелось чего-нибудь сладкого. Шоколадное печенье из вазочки грациозно взлетает в воздух, парит несколько секунд над столом и отправляется в протянутую Реном ладонь. Гувернантка бледнеет и бежит вниз, стучится в какую-то дверь и что-то громко говорит отцу на английском. Рен никогда не слышал, чтобы она так кричала. Из дома Рен уезжает равнодушно – теперь ему долго не придется переезжать. Он смотрит на мелькающие дома и деревья, просит открыть окно, потому что ему душно и почему-то улыбается, представляя себе это новое незнакомое место.

Как ни странно, Рен дольше всех помнит то, что оставил позади. Частая перемена мест приучила его не цепляться за окружение, а хранить в памяти черты людей.  
На него летит тяжелый мяч, и из носа струится горячая липкая кровь. Рюсей уже готовится плакать, но понимает – ровным счетом ничего не произошло. И только тогда он замечает приближение опасности и успевает увернуться. Правило трех секунд, можно выиграть драгоценное время, если почувствуешь приближение видения. Рюсей живет с этим до пятнадцати лет, раз за разом выходя сухим из воды, выкручиваясь из самых немыслимых ситуаций. На то, чтобы научиться понимать блеклые черно-белые картинки, мелькающие перед глазами, уходят годы.   
И туда он приходит сам, потому что ни одна душа не догадалась о его даре. У него единственного нет воспоминаний, которые могли бы тянуть его назад.


	8. Не умрем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Майдо-6, продолжение

\- Значит, в запасе есть еще полчаса? – переспросил Коджи.  
Тома кивнул и дал рукой знак замолчать, все затихли. Он приложил к виску ладонь и прислушался к привычному гомону в голове – голоса были неясные, словно слышны из плохого радиоприемника, пока далекие, но уверенно идущие по следу.  
\- Они не знают, где мы, и не знают, что у нас раненый, но идут быстро. Нас сейчас разделяет что-то около пяти километров.  
Погоня длилась вторые сутки, Охотники то подбирались совсем близко, то отставали снова, но ощущение опасности не покидало. Рана Дайго снова вскрылась, пропитав алой кровью толстый слой бинтов, но он по-прежнему молчал, лишь изредка морщась от боли и прикладывая к кровоточащему месту руку. Тронуть его никто не решался, слыша о собственной слабости, Дайго срывался, начинали сыпаться ветки, а земля под ногами шла слабыми толчками. От гневных всплесков силы только начавший заживать глубокий порез снова вскрывался.  
\- Молчите, - шипел он. – Не смейте ничего говорить.  
Они отошли от полосы леса метров на пятьсот, Коджи обернулся, сложил перед собой ладони крестом, и одно из сухих, старых деревьев задымилось, затем по стволу поползли огненные языки.  
\- Остальное сделает ветер, - удовлетворенно сказал он.  
\- Думаешь, это их остановит, - Рен даже не спрашивал, лишь указывал на очевидное.  
\- Конечно, нет. Но, может, задержит хотя бы на пару часом.  
Рен стал еще угрюмей за последние дни. С тех пор, как от его руки погиб человек – почти случайно. Один из Охотников, громила ростом метра два, вытащил тогда из-за пазухи пистолет и направил его в спину Шо. Рен махнул рукой – тяжелое иссохшее сучковатое бревно взлетело в воздух, застыло на долю секунды, а затем снесло Охотника, пригвоздив его к каменному склону. Тот обмяк, выронил оружие, и его голова безвольно повисла на шее. Бревно опустилось на землю, тело сползло вниз и осело, оставив на камнях кровь и ошметки плоти.  
Рен закричал. Шо зажал ему рот рукой.  
Они чудом уцелели. Несколько долгих часов ушло на рану Дайго и на то, чтобы Тома, закрывший глаза ладонями, с выступившей на лбу испариной, пришел в порядок – сильные вспышки чужих мыслей и эмоций отдавались в его голове диким ультразвуковым шумом. Сильнее всего - страх, преследовавший их по пятам.  
\- У нас нет шансов, - Рюсей уткнулся головой в колени. – Мы или умрем здесь своей смертью, или нас схватят Охотники.  
\- Балда! – Шо сложил руки на груди, от него по травинкам пополз голубоватый иней. – Мы не умрем. Не сейчас.  
«Слишком много впереди», - подумал он про себя.


	9. Not-so-Christmas carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow Man, Абе-центрик  
> С ширитори

> Если нет Рождества в твоем сердце, ты не найдешь его и под елкой.  
> Рой Смит

Послышался длинный и резкий скрип, означающий зеленый сигнал светофора, и Абе Рёхей шагнул на покрытый мелкими снежинками пешеходный переход. Было пасмурно, но еще совсем светло и еще более людно, чем обычно. Ну, конечно, канун Рождества. Абе вдохнул про себя и почти пожалел, что выбрал эту дорогу до дома. Празднично украшенные и подсвеченные жёлтыми лампочками витрины, маленькие пушистые ёлки у входов в магазины, бесконечные санта-клаусы, раздающие рекламные флаеры – всё кричало (а из огромных колонок музыкального магазина еще и пело) о приближении праздников. И никто, решительно никто, не шёл поодиночке, только пары, компании и семьи. На душе стало еще мрачнее. Абе перевесил рюкзак на левое плечо и поправил под пальто воротник-стойку черной школьной формы.  
Можно, конечно, было сделать крюк и пройти мимо Старбакса… В популярной кофейне подрабатывала симпатичная девушка, не то, чтобы она нравилась Абе, но смотреть на нее время от времени было приятно, улыбка у нее была милая. Но пятнадцать минут оказались потрачены впустую – за стойкой надписывал маркером пластиковые стаканчики какой-то полноватый парень лет двадцати пяти с закатанными по локоть рукавами и унылой, усталой физиономией. Не удивительно, на самом-то деле, у такой девушки обязательно должен был быть парень, с которым она должна провести сегодняшнее Рождество.  
Абе взглянул на свое отражение в отполированном стекле витрины: смуглый и нескладный, с крупными, неправильными чертами лица и жёсткими густыми волосами. Длинные худые руки и ноги. Ровным счётом ничего выдающегося, серость и заурядность. Самый обычный токийский старшеклассник. Ну, разве что глаза – широко поставленные и красивой продолговатой формы. Хотя, больше похоже на попытку оправдаться и найти в себе что-то сколько-нибудь привлекательное.  
На самом деле, Абе было чем гордиться. Баллы по всем предметам были значительно выше среднего, прекрасные рекомендации от учителей, отличная память. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что счастье не в этом. Иначе почему Накатани из 3-B, еле-еле переходящий из класса в класс, закатывает такие вечеринки, о которых потом судачит вся школа? Дело было не в этом. Просто он неудачник, у которого нет ни девушки, ни даже друзей, с которыми можно было бы провести Рождество.  
При виде родного дома на углу улицы на душе стало еще паршивей – на двери висел донельзя праздничный красно-зеленый венок. Абе отряхнул пальто от мелких сухих снежинок и принялся рыться в сумке, чтобы отыскать ключи. Дверь, однако, распахнулась сама.  
\- Из окна тебя увидела! Замерз? – спросила мама, пропуская его внутрь.  
Абе помотал головой, снял чуть отсыревший шарф, повесил пальто и стал стягивать ботинки. Из гостиной поблескивала желтым светом гирлянда.  
\- Ты точно останешься дома? Не хочешь пойти с нами? – крикнула мать уже откуда-то из кухни. – Может, не будешь сидеть тут в одиночестве и передумаешь?  
Родители уходили то ли к родственникам, то ли к друзьям. Идти с ними не хотелось, среди взрослых разговоров Абе чувствовал себя неловко и скованно, отвечал на вопросы смущенно и вообще мечтал провалиться сквозь землю. В обществе сверстников, на самом деле, все было почти так же – неуверенно и неуместно.  
\- Может тогда пойдешь с…  
\- Нет! – с младшим братом он никуда бы не пошел, особенно в Рождество. Кохей был пугающе общителен, умел находить язык со всеми, за исключением старшего брата; был шумный, решительный и бесцеремонный.  
Проще говоря, братья были полными противоположностями во всем, разве что очень похожи внешне.  
Сверху послышался звук захлопывающейся двери, шум и громкие шаги – Кохей спускался вниз по лестнице, разговаривая по телефону.  
\- Да ну, Рю! Давай, тащись уже, через десять минут чтобы был, ясно? Пока, придурок! – он убрал телефон в задний карман джинсов.  
\- Кохей, как ты разговариваешь с друзьями?! – снова послышался мамин голос с кухни.  
\- Да ладно, это всего лишь Рю! О, привет, братец, - Абе уныло кивнул головой младшему брату и поспешил было скрыться в доме, чтобы избежать разговора о празднике и о том, как его провести.  
\- Ты, правда, дома торчать будешь? Ну, жесть. А я вот с Юске иду, сейчас Рю перехвачу по пути и попремся. Будем в Нинтендо рубиться. Не идеально, но тоже ничего. – Тараторил Кохей, зашнуровывая кеды и надевая куртку.  
Абе пробормотал что-то, означающее согласие с тем, что Нинтендо, конечно, лучше, чем ничего.  
Голос и взгляд Кохея вдруг смягчились, он обернулся, стоя у входа.  
\- Брат, ты это, если совсем скучно будет, можешь мангу мою взять почитать, ладно? Счастливого Рождества! – он скрылся за дверью и через несколько секунд стал виден в окно. Шел по улице, чуть ежась от холода.  
Абе мысленно тоже пожелал младшему брату счастливого Рождества и чуть улыбнулся.  
Сославшись на усталость и головную боль, – «Да, устал, мама. Давление низкое, наверное, пойду отдохну. Нет, если усну, не буди. Ага, повеселитесь» - поднялся наверх и толкнул плечом дверь в свою комнату. Он поставил на стул школьную сумку и, не раздеваясь, рухнул на кровать, краем глаза заметив, что на улице поднимается метель. Абе провалялся без сна почти час, прежде чем услышал скрип ступеней. Он повернулся лицом к стене, закрыл глаза и притворился спящим. Мама приоткрыла дверь и еле слышно вздохнула. Спустя несколько минут под окнами зашумел отъезжающий автомобиль, комната погрузилась в темную тишину.  
Абе натянул на себя одеяло. В попытках отогнать мрачные мысли, он стал считать, сколько часов до наступления Рождества осталось, здесь, в Токио, сколько в Пекине и Сеуле, и когда праздник, наконец, доберется до Лондона.  
Постепенно его начало клонить в сон. Но где-то на задворках сознания успело мелькнуть еще не успевшее обратиться в слова Рождественское желание, а потом он заснул, глубоко и, казалось, надолго.


	10. Тебе, кто всегда рядом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow Man, Миядате/Ватанабе, сонгфик на AIR - Playground Love

> I'm a high school lover  
> And you're my favorite flavor  
> Love is all, all my soul  
> You're my playground love
> 
> AIR - Playground love

— Будет больно? — спрашивает Шота у медсестры.  
— Дынную булочку, — просит он у буфетчицы.  
— Можете повторить еще раз? — обращается к хореографу.  
Сотни картинок в голове у Рёты, словно фотографии в альбоме, и на всех — Шота, всегда разный, чуть смазанный, но очень яркий. Они были и будут всегда, в пять лет он уверен в этом. В пятнадцать ему кружит голову от первой любви и что-то сладко ноет внутри, когда он смотрит, как в спортзале Шота тянется к кончикам пальцев, прижимаясь телом к полу. Как он приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы захлопнуть окно, а из темно-синего рукава школьного пиджака выскальзывает узкое запястье и выступающая косточка — Рёте хочется взять его за руку.  
Образы из снов опасно граничат с реальностью, накладываясь и перемешиваясь, создавая причудливые полуреальные фантазии.  
Шота дотрагивается до его лица руками — было это или нет?  
— У Рёты такие мягкие губы, — говорит он. — Мне нравится.  
Проводит ногтем по губе, убирает со лба его челку и закрывает ему глаза ладонями.  
— Считай до трех, — говорит Шота. — Делай, как я говорю.  
Рёта соглашается и покорно считает, чувствуя совсем рядом теплое дыхание. Не удивляется мимолетному прикосновению губ к щеке на слове «три», он знает, что Шота может больше — ему не бывает стыдно, но ради него он чуть замедляет темп, чтобы Рёта не отстал, не сбился с ритма. Он кладет руки Шоты к себе на колени и изучает его долгим серьезным взглядом, стараясь не упустить ни единой мелочи.  
Шота много смеется, это портит его тонкогубое скуластое лицо, становятся видны мелкие зубы и зажмуриваются глаза, но от его смеха у Рёты учащается пульс, и он не может сдержать необъяснимого ликования.  
Они не следят за временем, но Шота все равно всегда торопится, не в силах хоть мгновение провести в тишине и бездействии.  
— Быстрее! — командует он в пять лет. — Иначе они утащат нашего Ультрамэна!  
— Быстрее! — торопит в пятнадцать. — Можем опоздать на репетицию.  
— Быстрее, — умоляет на выдохе в двадцать, сжимая пропитанную потом простыню.  
И Рёта всегда подчиняется.  
Он запечатлевает в голове все новые образы, раскрашивая их запахами и звуками, хотя знает, что в этом нет нужды, потому что источник всегда рядом. Потому что они — навсегда. 


	11. Put my hands all over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мюто, warning!селфцес и нарциссизм, кроссдрессинг, R  
> С ширитори

> Лик женщины, но строже, совершенней  
> Природы изваяло мастерство…

Фильм мелькает на экране яркими голубоватыми вспышками, освещая погруженную в полумрак комнату. Звук – на полную, чтобы никто не услышал.  
Мюто глядит на себя в зеркало: мерцание телевизора делает черты его лица еще резче, подчеркивая странно-тонкие губы, узкий нос с горбинкой и высокие, строго очерченные скулы. Из-под тяжелых, слишком пушистых накладных ресниц на него смотрят очень черные зрачки, чуть подернутые поволокой дурманящего, кружащего голову желания. Он поправляет прядь парика, она щекочет шею и тяжелым неестественно-золотистым локоном спускается вниз. Мюто знает, что не красив в традиционном понимании, но и знает, что его гибкая худоба привлекает, заставляет любоваться натянутым изяществом движений.  
С другой стороны стекла на него смотрит не мужчина и не женщина – ровная, плоская грудь не оставляет сомнений, но свое-чужое лицо гипнотизирует ирреальным сходством. Он глубоко вдыхает душный запах косметики, густо подведенные глаза немного слезятся и оттого блестят еще сильнее. Ему нравится отражение, он готов дать ему имя и хотя бы иногда окунаться в это зазеркалье.  
Он проводит рукой по черной ткани на груди, запускает ладонь по майку и дотрагивается до чуть выступающих мышц пресса, задевает холодными пальцами соски и еле сдерживает стон – ему странно и хорошо от того, что это его собственные руки, его тело. Он облизывает губы, и во рту появляется клейкий привкус блеска. Мюто стягивает майку через голову, стараясь не спутать вьющиеся пряди парика, теперь они закрывают острые голые лопатки, спускаясь по плечам. Он опускает взгляд на ноги. Слишком худые и угловатые, чтобы быть девчачьими, нет округлой мягкости бедер, острые колени и костлявые лодыжки, но такие длинные, ровные. Плотная ткань чулок скрывает их почти полностью, но между ними и узкой короткой юбкой виден просвет чуть тронутой загаром кожи, почему-то это кажется волнующим. Он подцепляет чулок пальцем, чуть тянет вниз, собирая складки – на бедре остается тонкий красный след от резинки. Мюто наклоняется, выгибая спину, и касается его губами, влажно проводит языком. Отражение в зеркале точно повторяет его движения.  
Короткая юбка почти не скрывает вставший член, Мюто нащупывает застежку-молнию, приподнимается на колени, юбка сама соскальзывает с узких бедер, оседая на полу. Он кладет руку на член, чуть надавливая большим пальцем на головку, и проводит по всей длине – медленно и тягуче. Никто не делает ему так хорошо, никто не станет для него тем, что отражается в зеркале напротив. От наслаждения слабеют ноги, приходится опереться о пол свободной рукой. Мюто прикасается лбом к холодному стеклу и дрочит себе свободной рукой. Его дыхание оседает на стекле облаком легкого пара. Он хрипло стонет, кончая, и капли спермы попадают на темные чулки, на пол, на зеркало.  
Он устало приваливается плечом к стене, вытягивая длинные ноги, и обнимает себя руками за плечи. Его колотит мелкая дрожь, веки тяжелеют, а мышцы тянет болью, словно после тяжелой тренировки. Но Мюто нравится. Нравится, что единственное, что нужно ему, это ровная зеркальная поверхность и светлый вьющийся парик. Ничто не сравнимо с этим удовольствием, которое больше никто не в силах ему подарить.

> Пусть будет так. Но вот мое условье:  
> Люби _себя_ , а их дари любовью.


	12. Первая партия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow Man, Ивамото/Сакума, балетная АУ

Зеркало занимало почти всю стену, узкие высокие окна отражались в нем, делая помещение светлее и объемнее, раздвигая границы узкого пространства. Сакума замер на секунду и мягким привычным движением опустил руки. Оборачиваться он не стал – можно было смотреть на Ивамото в отражении блестящей поверхности. Вот гранд-батман – длинная, прямая, как карандаш нога оторвалась от паркетного пола быстро и резко и на долю мгновения циркулем застыла в воздухе. Сакума невольно залюбовался, у Ивамото были сильные колени танцора, не выпирающие и острые, но округлые, привыкшие смягчать приземления после прыжков. Если бы он сейчас улыбнулся, Сакума не смог бы сдержать буйной, пылкой радости и выдал бы себя с головой, но лицо Ивамото сохраняло строгое, почти суровое выражение.  
Сакума отошел от зеркала на несколько шагов, оглядел себя и тряхнул кучерявой головой, прогоняя ненужные отвлекающие мысли. «Ну же, - скомандовал он себе. – Хватит хандрить! Это не в твоем стиле!» Он встал в плие с опорой на левую ногу и – раз, два, три, четыре. Сакума почти не сдвигался с точки, раз за разом повторяя фуэте.   
Когда он остановился, послышался звук аплодисментов, глухо отражавшихся от стен полупустого зала. Ивамото хлопал и теперь все-таки улыбался, сощурив очень черные глаза.  
\- Круто! – сказал он, подходя ближе. – Я просто засмотрелся! Наверное, тебе могут дать партию Альберта в этом сезоне.  
Сакума оттянул назад уставшие руки и склонил вбок голову.  
\- Не дадут, - выдохнул он. – А вот тебе – да.  
Ивамото, кажется, молчаливо изумился, но ничего не сказал, только неуверенно дернул плечом.  
\- Дадут, потому что, - Сакума подошел ближе. – Вот.  
Он приложил ладонь к своей кудрявой макушке, провел ею в воздухе и остановился на уровне подбородка Ивамото. Между ними было не меньше пятнадцати сантиметров разницы в росте, которые на сцене превращались в бездонную пропасть. Телосложение могло стать счастливым билетом для того, кому повезло. Ивамото вдруг поймал ладонь Сакумы и сжал, опасливо, не по-дружески, словно готовый в любой миг бросить все и исчезнуть.  
\- И тебе не обидно?  
Сакуме не было обидно – разве что немного завидно. Ему тоже хотелось иметь длинные ноги и руки, ровные сильные мышцы и широкие плечи, но все-таки…  
\- Мне просто нравится танцевать, вот и все, - ответил он. – А где и как – не важно. А ты постарайся!  
Ивамото рассеянно кивнул и зачем-то пробормотал невнятное «извини», а затем наклонился и поцеловал – быстро и неловко. Прикоснулся сухими губами к губам Сакумы и тут же отстранился.  
\- Извини, - снова сказал он, выпуская руку Сакумы из своей. – Мне не стоило…  
«Тебе стоило», - подумал про себя Сакума, а вслух сказал:  
\- Не смей убегать. Тот, кому достается главная партия, не должен убегать, что бы ни случилось.  
Он привстал на цыпочки и обхватил Ивамото за шею.   
\- Самое сложное – первый шаг, - прошептал Сакума. – А ты его уже сделал.   
И он, ощутив на лопатках чужие горячие руки, потянулся за настоящим поцелуем.


	13. Язык тела

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow Man, Ивамото/Абе, one-night-stand AU, R

Без очков Абе казался немного младше и как-то проще, он аккуратно повесил пиджак на спинку стула и принялся расстегивать пуговицы рубашки, одну за другой, сверху вниз. Для человека, решившегося на секс с почти незнакомым человеком, он был слишком спокоен, почти расслаблен, разве что все время отводил глаза, избегая прямых взглядов.   
Ивамото замешкался на секунду, сел на краешек огромной, покрытой чем-то белым, постели и стянул через голову свитер. Было немного неловко и почему-то даже весело, хотя и показать это было страшно. Ивамото опустил взгляд ниже – между полами белой рубашки Абе была видна плоская смуглая грудь и края темных сосков. Он позволил ткани сползти вниз, поймал ее на лету и бросил на пиджак сверху быстрым, нетерпеливым движением, кажется, он начинал заводиться. Глаза у него заблестели, а на загорелых скулах выступил лихорадочный жаркий румянец. Ивамото швырнул свитер куда-то в сторону и встал, подошел близко, почти вплотную, и опустил руки на ремень джинсов Абе. Тот поймал его взгляд и слегка кивнул, повторив жест. Ивамото ощутил на застежке прикосновение чужих пальцев.   
Впервые за вечер, с момента случайного столкновения в баре, они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Щелкнула застежка ремня, Ивамото потянул вниз молнию, и джинсы сами соскользнули вниз с узких бедер Абе. Тот переступил через них, стесняясь своей худобы, и, сняв боксеры, опустился на колени, его длинные пальцы зацепили застежку, вжикнула молния. Ивамото провел ладонью по жестким волосам Абе, затем по щеке, тот поднял голову. Ивамото почувствовал, как подступает возбуждение, захотелось глубоко вдохнуть, набрать в легкие как можно больше воздуха.  
\- Поднимайся, - от долгого молчания голос слегка охрип, нарушив долгую тишину, они, кажется, пустили трещину по разделявшей их стене.   
Ивамото стянул с себя джинсы вместе с бельем.  
Абе выпрямился в полный рост, развел плечи и положил ладони на плечи Ивамото. Он был почти такой же высокий, по-подростковому вытянутый вверх, с длинными конечностями и выступающими лопатками. Он потянулся к Ивамото, сначала поцеловал в скулу, затем коснулся губ. Обвил руками шею Ивамото и поцеловал по-настоящему, влажно, прижавшись всем телом.   
\- А ты немногословен, - усмехнулся Ивамото, отстранившись. – Мне нравится.  
\- Есть множество других способов найти общий язык, - полусерьезно ответил Абе, убирая со лба густую челку. – Главное – выбрать правильный.   
Ивамото улыбнулся и провел широкой ладонью по плоскому животу Абе. Сделал маленький шаг назад – Абе снова шагнул на него. Несколько движений, и Ивамото рухнул спиной на кровать, утягивая Абе за собой. Тот упал на его сверху, успев расцепить руки, которые легли по обоим сторонам лица Ивамото. Абе навис над ним, провел языком по шее и чуть прикусил кожу, оставив слегка заметный след от зубов.   
Он распрямил спину, потянулся руками вверх – оказался практически верхом на Ивамото, взмокшая кожа их бедер соприкасалась. Ивамото почувствовал, как наливается член, а сознание постепенно затуманивается дымкой возбуждения. Он потянулся, но Абе перехватил его руку и приложил к губам палец – похоже, он устанавливал правила.  
Он придвинулся ближе, обхватил смуглой ладонью оба их члена, надавил большим пальцем на головку – Ивамото выгнул спину, сжав накрахмаленную ткань покрывала. Абе неторопливо вел рукой вниз, к прикосновению рук примешивалось чужое пульсирующее тепло, и от этого голова шла кругом, грозя взорваться от спутанных ощущений.   
Абе повторил жест. На этот раз чуть быстрее, но так же дразня, не переходя к большему. Вдруг наклонился вперед и, опираясь свободной рукой о грудь Ивамото, поцеловал его глубоко, глубже, чем раньше, позволив тонкой нити слюны протянуться между их губ.  
\- Еще? – спросил он тоном обязательного отличника, крепче стискивая их члены в руке. – Иначе, боюсь, тебя может не хватить на второй заход.  
Ивамото прикусил губу. Чужой горячий вес сверху сводил с ума, лишая его возможности мыслить. Поэтому он, повинуясь только эмоциям и пьянящему инстинкту возбуждения, выдохнул:  
\- Еще.


	14. Если сможешь меня догнать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хагия, Морохоши, детективная АУ

Кофе темным пятном растекся по белой скатерти, пропитавшаяся им ткань приобрела густо-коричневый оттенок. Хагия дернулся, со скрипом отодвинул стул и оглядел костюм, проверяя, не появилось ли на нем темных брызг. Ни светлые брюки, ни смокинг ему не принадлежали, а были взяты напрокат в свадебном салоне. Выписывавшая ему квитанцию девушка поздравила его с «приближающимся торжеством» и позавидовала «счастливой невесте», Хагии оставалось только неловко улыбнуться и кивнуть, вежливо отказавшись от бутоньерки.  
Он взглянул на часы: оставалось несколько минут. Цель – Морохоши Шоки, студент, 23 года – появлялась всегда ровно в одно и то же время, неизменно приезжая на автобусе и, размахивая тубусом с чертежами, направлялась к пешеходному переходу. Хагия надел очки. Образ неуклюжего молодого клерка был ему не в новинку, работа детектива требовала от него целый спектр перевоплощений, однажды ему даже пришлось примерить парик и короткое, расшитое нелепыми пайетками платье. Хагия все еще помнил охватывавшее его тогда неловкое смущение, но все закончилось успешно – видимо, подвыпившие молодые люди в баре сочли его стыдливый румянец убедительным. (Подсыпанный им в коктейль сонный порошок они в тот раз не заметили).  
Хагия отпил глоток оставшегося в чашке горького кофе, из его кресла было видно, что на остановке люди прячут в карманы телефоны и роются в сумках, подходя к краю тротуара. Автобус подъехал и распахнул прозрачные двери. Хагия сорвался с места, нужно было успеть.

Морохоши соскочил с низкой ступеньки на асфальт и посмотрел вслед уезжающему автобусу. Настроение у него было паршивое. Снедающее его в течение последних недель беспокойство обострилось до предела. Он ощупал внутренний карман куртки, приобнял тубус – казалось, все было спокойно. Запищал звуковой сигнал пешеходного перехода, и две толпы двинулись друг другу навстречу. Боковым зрением Морохоши попытался оценить свое окружение. Женщина с коляской, три болтающие студентки, молодой офисный работник в светлом костюме, то и дело поправляющий съезжающие на переносицу очки. Ничего особенного, обыкновенные сонные люди в центре большого города.  
«Никто, - сказал он себе. – Никто не может знать».  
Спиной, однако, инстинктивно ощущался чей-то настойчивый напряженный взгляд, но народу позади него было по-прежнему много, источником опасности мог оказаться кто угодно. А может, все это было плодом разыгравшегося горячечного воображения, отчаянно подстегиваемого страхом.  
Прямо у дверей университета он свернул, побежал, рванул в проулок, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить план окрестных улиц. Чьи-то шаги следовали за ним, то ускоряясь, то замедляя темп, их обладатель не позволял себя обнаружить, но и не отставал. И чей-то внимательный взгляд следил за ним, словно камера тайного наблюдения.  
Следующий поворот оказался тупиком – высокой кирпичной стеной, отбрасывающей тень на грязный асфальт и мусорные баки. Морохоши замер, оглушенный стуком собственного сердца. Он повернулся. Посредине узкой улочки стоял клерк-в-светлом-костюме. Он снял очки, убрал их в карман – лицо у него было серьезное, но слегка растерянное.

Цель завела себя в ловушку. Хагия остановился. Проулок был темный и безлюдный, мимо прошмыгнула худосочная драная кошка. Морохоши медленно обернулся, прикрывая лицо ладонью от бьющего света. Изображение было слишком резким, Хагия снял неудобные очки, моргнул несколько раз, привыкая к потерявшей четкость картинке, и впервые взглянул в лицо Морохоши Шоки. На долю секунды ему стало почти смешно: именно так, по его мнению, должны были выглядеть те, кого называют «душа компании», у кого в кармане всегда есть дурацкая шутка на любой случай. Кто терпеливо провожает домой перепивших друзей и чье имя знают все компании.  
\- Морохоши Шоки, - произнес Хагия, голос его слегка охрип, он откашлялся и повторил. – Морохоши Шоки. Вы арестованы за хищение из научно-исследовательской лаборатории секретных чертежей. Это расценивается, как разглашение тайны. Прошу отдайте мне тубус.  
Хагия шагнул вперед и зачем-то протянул руку. Морохоши дернул головой, словно услышал какой-то резкий шум, и, прижав к себе левой рукой чертежи, побежал. Ловкий и коренастый, он почти сшиб Хагию с ног, тот зашатался.  
Хагия потерял равновесие, спина его коснулась холодной кирпичной стены. Он приготовил руку для удара, но вдруг почувствовал под ребрами холодное опасное прикосновение. Свободной правой рукой Морохоши прижимал к нему дуло пистолета. Хагия сглотнул, между ними почти не было воздуха, злое напряженное дыхание Морохоши щекотало ему скулу.  
\- Как игра, правда? – у Морохоши была улыбка «хорошего парня». – Кто кого первым. На этот раз – я тебя.  
Хагия посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Он что-то упустил, что-то было в Морохоши Шоки такого, что не засек ни он, ни его начальство.  
\- Но знаешь, - Морохоши по-прежнему улыбался. – Сдается мне, это наша не последняя встреча.  
Хагия ощутил внезапный удар под дых, в глазах у него потемнело, и он, лишившись чувств, безвольно опустился на асфальт.


	15. Меньше свободы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Такизава/Ивамото, R

Такизава смеется – мягко и негромко, и звук тихим гудящим эхом отражается от стен. Он протягивает руку, проводит пальцами по чужим густым волосам и кладет ладонь на плечо ласковым, почти наставническим жестом. Хикару вздрагивает. По спине стекают капли холодного пота, и ноют крепко сцепленные сзади руки, колени неприятно холодит кафельный пол. Такизава неторопливо касается его подбородка и смотрит прямо в глаза, взгляд у него то ли выжидающий, то ли просто внимательный, но глаза – шальные и опасные. Хикару, не в силах ответить на вязкий тяжелый взгляд, не отрываясь, глядит на родинку. Словно капля черноты выплеснулась из глаз Такизавы и застыла крохотным камешком.  
Такизава смотрит, и ему нравится то, что он видит.  
\- Ты же сам согласился, - шепчет он, наклонившись. – Теперь уже не получится отступить. Ну же, Хикару.  
Широкие сильные плечи Хикару сжимаются от нахлынувшей волны необъяснимого страха, он зажмуривается и позволяет вырваться наружу рваному вздоху. На его шее остро выступает кадык, под ровной, покрытой испариной, коже перекатываются гибкие, привыкшие к движению мышцы. Такизаве хочется раскрепостить, выпустить на свободу это молодое красивое тело, но Хикару только сильнее сдвигает колени и закусывает губу.  
\- Да, - хрипло выдыхает он.  
Запястья неприятно стягивает кожа, и кожаные же колючие удары покрывают его всего, оставляя после себя красноватые ноющие следы. Такизава замахивается несильно, прислушивается к свисту рассекаемого воздуха, старается запомнить каждый рубец, чтобы потом пересчитывать их, касаясь прохладными пальцами.  
Хикару боится боли – ищет ее, но каждый раз пугается собственной слабости, не готовый пока признаться себе в том, что отметины и шрамы жжет не раздражением, а опасным, острым удовольствием.  
Он раздвигает ноги. Тело соглашается с ощущениями, позволяя окунуться в непрошеное возбуждение. Такизава доволен – он опускается возле него на колени.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – Пусть так.  
От прикосновений и слов в голове у Хикару что-то вспыхивает, и он опускается на пол, тяжело дыша. Такизава развязывает ему руки, на запястьях остаются красные полосы.  
\- Вставай, Хикару, - произносит Такизава и целует его в лоб.  
Хикару слабо улыбается и приподнимается на локтях.  
В следующий раз они зайдут чуть дальше, попробуют больше, и тогда Такизава сможет однажды расшевелить дремлющее в Хикару желание. Расшевелить и подчинить себе, потому что никто не в силах побороть в себе желание встать на колени перед Такизавой Хидеаки.


	16. Красные пески

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юма, Travis Japan-анигуми, космос АУ

«Воздух пригоден для дыхания, - произнес девайс холодным механическим голосом. – Атмосфера идентична земной на 98,7%.»  
Ноэру дотронулся пальцем до незаметной кнопки у виска, суперпрочная пластиковая часть шлема поднялась, и он сделал осторожный первый вдох. Немного пахло пылью и горячим песком. Он облизал пересохшие губы и все-таки решился снять шлем совсем.  
Волосы приятно зашевелил теплый ветер.  
\- Проблем с дыханием нет, - сказал Ноэру в минирацию, собственный голос на фоне недвижной тишины показался непривычно громким. – Спускайтесь, только осторожно.  
Он обернулся к кораблю, металлическая дверь отъехала в сторону, и в проходе показался Шиме в полной форме космического разведывательного отряда. В левой руке он держал увесистый чемодан. «Реактивы», - догадался Ноэру. Шиме потыкал в какие-то цифры на экране и, услышав долгий протяжный звук, все-таки поднял стекло.  
\- Душно, - недовольно протянул он.  
Ноэру засмеялся. Шиме бросил в его сторону недовольный строгий взгляд и опасливо ступил на покрытую красноватой пылью землю, словно боясь, что она треснет под его весом.  
\- Восхитительная картина! – послышался сверху веселый насмешливый голос Хироки. – Биолог-испытатель Шимекаке Рюя боится выйти из корабля на новую землю. Думаешь, не подцепишь ли какой местный вирус? Не переживай, мы сохраним твое тело для науки.  
Шиме даже не ответил. Хироки спрыгнул на землю прямо из круглой двери, шлема на нем не было. Он потянулся вверх, как спортсмен, и вдохнул полной грудью, потом потыкал носом сапога грунт под ногами.  
Юма спустился последним. Новенькая звездочка на предплечье поймала луч низко висящей над горизонтом звезды HELIUS-034 и заблестела, словно напоминая о его новой должности. Они отдали ему честь, Хироки – шутливо, остальные серьезно. Юма чуть улыбнулся и виновато опустил глаза.  
\- Ну, у нас есть пара часов, чтобы…  
На несколько секунд в проеме выхода корабля показалась рыжая макушка Мюто – он замахал руками на прощание и показал язык Шиме. Тот вздохнул.  
\- Он ужасно обиделся, что я оставил его здесь, - объяснил он. – Удивляюсь, как он вообще умудрился закончить Академию.  
\- Что поделать, - мягко возразил Ноэру. – Его всегда тянет куда-то. Хотя обычно это заканчивается неприятностями.  
Юма одернул рукав, несмотря на приятный золотистый оттенок неба и умиротворяющее безлюдное молчание, его не покидало чувство неясного, невыразимого беспокойства.  
**  
Аппарат снова запищал, и на экране высветилась латинская надпись «Morita».  
\- Сбрось его, - махнул рукой Шиме. – Пусть учится развлекать себя сам.  
Не отвечать на вызовы дежурного было не положено, но раздражать разложившего на грунте пробирки и приборы Шиме не хотелось, и Ноэру тронул красную полоску отбоя. Он уже сделал необходимые фотографии, сохранил их на карту и теперь ждал. До оговоренной встречи с Хироки и Юмой оставалось около получаса, но Шиме казался непривычно увлеченным, и трогать его не стоило.  
Ноэру попытался вызвать Хироки, но аппарат почему-то показывал сбой связи, и из него слышались только хриплые помехи.  
Опять зазвенел входящий сигнал от Мюто. Ноэру взглянул на запястье с закрепленной на нем минирацией и замер: вызов был экстренный.  
\- В чем дело? – спросил он, стараясь не выдать нахлынувшее волнение. – Через полчаса вернемся.  
\- Двести метров, - выдохнул Мюто на том конце, голос его слегка дрожал и срывался на высокие истерические нотки. – Не знаю, что это. Радары зашкаливают!  
Вдруг Ноэру накрыло волной горячего сухого воздуха перемешанного с мелким колючим песком. Он дернул Шиме за рукав, поднимая того на ноги.  
\- Бегом!  
Кирпично-красная стена песка догоняла их, словно цунами, Ноэру на секунду вспомнилось, как он пробовал кататься на доске на Окинаве – схожее ощущение неудержимой силы за спиной, которая вот-вот накроет тебя с головой.  
Сапоги скользили по непривычной почве, от повышенной температуры на лбу выступила испарина, глаза слезились от успевших попасть в них песчинок.  
В сравнении с этим страхом все казалось ничтожным.  
«Вот бы успеть, - мимолетом подумалось Ноэру. – Вот бы…»  
И тут тяжелый жаркий песок накрыл его с головой.


	17. Время собирать звезды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Киши, Фуу, пре-слэш  
> for Nea

От моря тянуло прохладой и солью, а песок после долгой жары летнего дня еще не остыл и чуть горячил босые ступни. Фуу опустился на колени и положил на песок ладони, чтобы почувствовать уходящее из него тепло. Случайная волна скользнула чуть глубже, на секунду закрыв темной водой руки по локоть. Сухие песчинки стали прилипать к влажной коже, словно густая россыпь темных мелких родинок. Волна оголила зарытые чуть глубже белые ракушки, и теперь они выступали наружу своими черепашьими выгнутыми спинами. Фуу сел по-турецки, не думая о том, что на светлые шорты тоже может налипнуть песок, и попытался отряхнуть руки.  
Слышались голоса. Полтора десятка джуниоров разбрелись, в ожидании следующей фотосессии, когда «совсем стемнеет, и можно будет зажечь бенгальские огни». На западе возле горизонта еще оставалась тонкая золотистая полоска и розовые облачка, но сверху небо было уже совсем темное и очень высокое, как купол циркового шатра. 

Киши подсел рядом незаметно, вытянул худые, скрещенные в лодыжках ноги и исподлобья взглянул на Фуу. Между бровей у него залегла знакомая складка, придававшая лицу комично-серьезное выражение. В его присутствии хотелось то ли улыбаться, то ли говорить без умолку, все, лишь бы он оставался так близко хоть на мгновение дольше, чтобы не отводил внимательный мягкий взгляд. Киши был удивительный – самый удивительный из всех, кого Фуу знал. Добрый, отзывчивый и жизнерадостный, правда, немного странный и своеобразный, но и это было здорово, потому что делало его непохожим ни на кого другого, особенным и потрясающим в своей непредсказуемости. Фуу обернулся к нему. 

Фуу смотрел, не отрываясь – и сейчас, и всегда, ловя каждое ловкое движение, каждый шаг давно известной хореографии, каждую, даже самую неудачную шутку. Их взгляды ни разу не встретились, Киши ни разу не встал к нему лицом, его голова всегда была повернута вперед, он не оборачивался, став у Фуу худой жилистой спиной. Иногда ласково окрикивал, чуть наклонив в его сторону голову, но и этого было достаточно – даже больше.

«Киши-куна так любят, - говорил себе Фуу. – всем должно достаться немного внимания. Я не один». 

Хотя, наверное, все-таки один, ведь больше ни у кого так не начинало колотиться сердце и не приливала кровь к щекам.   
Молчание стало неловким, Фуу набрал в легкие воздуха, отважившись начать разговор, но:

\- Море гораздо лучше бассейна, правда? – спросил Киши, подставив руки нахлынувшей волне. – Потому что…  
\- Потому что нет бортиков?  
\- Точно! – Киши засмеялся. – И потому что нет этого искусственного голубого дна. Оно скользкое и похоже на кафельный пол в больницах.

Фуу никогда не приходило в голову, на что похоже дно бассейнов, но он согласно кивнул.

\- А у воды запах хлора и еще чего-то металлического, - продолжил он.

Теперь кивнул Киши, на секунду он задумался.

\- Соль, конечно, тоже не очень приятно, - медленно произнес он. – Но зато она настоящая.   
\- После нее на коже остаются белые разводы, и немного щипает глаза и губы.

На несколько секунд взгляд задержался на губах Киши, Фуу пришлось заставить себя моргнуть.

\- Ты отлично меня понимаешь! – голос у Киши был веселый и беспечный, Фуу еле слышно вздохнул. – Разве это не отлично?

Фуу подтянул к себе ноги и положил подбородок на голые, покрытые песком колени.

\- Это отлично, Киши-кун, - Фуу закрыл глаза и прислушался к шелесту моря. – Только знаешь, - слова давались ему с трудом, - мне бы хотелось понимать тебя лучше всех на свете. Так, как никто другой, по-особенному. 

Киши сел, от его спины на песке осталась неглубокая вмятина. 

\- По-особенному? – переспросил Киши.  
\- Ты лучше всех, Киши-кун. Для меня, то есть, - Фуу решился открыть глаза и повернуться. – Я хочу дотянуться до тебя, но не выходит, все ускользает, поэтому…  
\- Не нужно, - мягко, но решительно прервал его Киши, он посерьезнел и повзрослел. – Пожалуйста, не нужно. Не говори того, о чем можно пожалеть. Сейчас не время. 

«Киши-кун боится, - подумал Фуу. – Боится, поэтому время не настанет никогда».

\- Правда, давай лучше, - Киши растерялся, в его движениях появилась суетливость, с головой выдававшая его нервное волнение. – Давай смотреть на звезды! Вон, видишь?

Звезды действительно появились, мелкие и неяркие, больше похожие на выцветшие блестки на старых костюмах, чем на драгоценные камни.

\- Я знаю, это Ковш! – Киши засмеялся и указал куда-то вверх длинным тонким пальцем. 

Фуу не представлял, как выглядят созвездия, но все равно посмотрел, придвинувшись чуть ближе. Киши называл созвездия одно за одним, и Фуу показалось, что на самом деле тот не знает ни одного, а только вспоминает случайно услышанные названия и выбирает для них места в звездной россыпи. Стало немного легче, и когда откуда-то из другой жизни послышался голос фотографа, Фуу поймал себя на мысли, что даже чуть-чуть счастлив. Потому что Киши не мог поступить по-другому, потому что это был бы не он.

\- Отряхнуть тебе спину? – спросил он и не дожидаясь ответа провел ладонью между лопатками Киши, тот слегка дернулся, но не отстранился.  
\- Давай завтра сходим в кино? Ничего такого, просто кино? – Киши повернул к нему голову, и на долю секунды их взгляды все-таки встретились.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Фуу. – Просто кино, договорились.

Он подождет, решил Фуу. Столько, сколько нужно, пусть даже это не дни и месяцы, а много больше. Он не остановится и будет бежать, чтобы однажды вот так положить свою ладонь на чужую спину и не услышать в ответ, что сейчас не время.   
Время обязательно придет. 

\- В какое время тебе удобно, Киши-кун? Завтра, в кино.


	18. Потрясающий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!Мюто, fem!Ясуи, Хагия

Солнечный блик преломлялся о толстое оконное стекло, на котором серели пятнышки вчерашнего дождя, отражался от стенок полупустого высоко стакана с фраппучино и наконец падал на пластиковый бейдж официанта, не давая возможности разобрать написанные на нем иероглифы. Мю прищурилась, отчего, как подумалось Ясуко, лицо ее потеряло всякую привлекательность, и вытянула длинную худую шею.

— Кажется, что-то с «тани», но почти ничего не разобрать, — сокрушалась она. — Посмотри ты!

Ясуко, сидевшая спиной, неторопливо обернулась, притворившись, что изучает меню над баром и ненавязчиво скользнула взглядом. 

Официант был и правда хорош: среднего роста, стройный и складный, с черными завитками над смуглым лбом и очаровательной горбинкой на носу. Он наклонился к посетителям за три столика от них и с вежливой мягкой улыбкой записывал в книжечку заказ. На лицах его клиенток — трех дам лет сорока — застыло мечтательное выражение.

— Ой, — Ясуко почувствовала, как что-то больно ударило ее по лодыжке. — Что еще?

Это Мю, вытянув под столом свои неприлично, не позволительно длинные ноги, ткнула ее каблуком.

«Нужно запретить, — печально решила Ясуко, — иметь людям такие ноги. Это ущемляет права их друзей». 

Но Мю вся была такая — узкая и вытянутая верх, с выпирающими здесь и там костями. С длинными ступнями и ладонями и мелкими, не слишком правильными чертами лица. Одежда висела на ней как на вешалке, создавая при этом удивительную ауру подиумной модели, слишком угловатой и невесомой, чтобы казаться привлекательной, но все же притягательной и магнетической.

У Ясуко из этого не было ничего. Но зато женственно-невысокий рост, густые мягкие волосы и чуть полноватые губы заставляли молодых людей то и дело оборачиваться ей вслед. Круглое большеглазое лицо ее часто улыбалось или смеялось, и девичья простота ее внешности подкупала, порождая неуверенные юношеские мечты о белой округлости ее бедер и о мягкости ее обозначенной под свитером груди.

— Ой, — повторила Ясуко. — Больно ведь.

— Ты зависла! — засмеялась Мю. — Он же мог заметить. Ты разглядела?

Ясуко покачала головой. Признаться, она напрочь забыла об имени, но весь образ официанта, правильный, но не занудный, серьезный, но не строгий, так захватил ее внимание на несколько мгновений, что…

— Давай сделаем заказ, — голос Мю звучал непривычно решительно.

Не дожидаясь одобрения Ясуко, она махнула худой рукой — так, что звенящие браслеты сползли к локтям — и произнесла чуть громче, чем следовало бы:  
— Простите!

Официант обернулся на ее голос, кивнул с восхитительно полуулыбкой и стал стремительно приближаться. 

«Раз, два», — считала про себя Ясуко его ровные шаги, звуки, с которыми его ботинки соприкасались со светлым полом.

Он подошел, и Ясуко смогла прочитать написанные на бейдже кандзи — Хагия Кейго. Она едва не произнесла это вслух.

На правой руке у него были расплывшиеся следы синей шариковой ручки, а на ладонях виднелись мозоли.

«Наверное, спортсмен».

Мю подперла рукой подбородок, немного помолчала.

— Вы не могли бы, — она несколько раз долго моргнула. — Повторить заказ?

Ясуко не была уверена, что справится с еще одним макиато и малиновым кексом, но, заглядевшись и задумавшись, тоже сказала:  
— Повторить.

На этом он — Хагия! — улыбнулся широко, у него были крупные ровные передние зубы, в верхняя губа слегка приподнималась вверх. Он ловко подхватил пустые тарелки и стаканы и исчез у Ясуко за спиной. Она снова пересчитала его мерные шаги.

— Потрясающий, — выдохнула Мю.

— Точно.

Они недолго просидели в тишине, думая, наверное, об одном и том же.

Заказ появился на столе несколько минут спустя. Когда Хагия осторожно стал опускать на стол белые блюда с десертами, такие же белые рукава его рубашки чуть поднялись вверх, открывая загорелые сильные запястья.

— Давай оставим ему наши мэйлы, — тихо сказала Мю, провожая его взглядом. Ясуко подняла голову. Идея казалась невероятно привлекательно, но немножко дикой.  
— Как-то неловко. Что он может подумать? — все же спросила она.

— Не прямо в лоб, — отмахнулась Мю. — Напишем на счете, а он пусть решит сам, которая из нас ему больше по душе.

— А если у него есть девушка?

— Неужели она может быть лучше, чем мы? — Мю отпила глоток своего карамельного капучино.

Аргументов у Ясуко больше не осталось, разве что:  
— А как он поймет, кто из нас, кто? — уцепилась она за последнюю соломинку. 

Мю пожала плечами, словно говорила самую очевидную вещь на свете.

— Напишем в скобках рядом наш рост, и он точно не ошибется.

Ясуко проглотила обиду вместе с кусочком малинового кекса.

Хагия появился возле столика снова, оставив печатные листочки чека. Ясуко отсчитала несколько купюр из своего сиреневого кошелька и, чуть замешкавшись, достала из кармана сумки ручку. 

— Ну же, — мотнула головой Мю. — Вперед!

Ясуко вывела аккуратные иероглифы имени и, скрепя сердце, цифры роста, даже поставила в конце симпатичное сердечко. Внизу, растянувшись на всю ширину листа, стояло имя Мю, написанное ее размашистым почерком.

Хагия подошел к ним в последний раз, и они, не сговариваясь, обе посмотрели в разные стороны.

— Спасибо, ждем вас снова, — дежурным вежливым голосом произнес Хагия.

Он чуть поклонился и отошел к бару, открыл кассу. Затем толкнул плечом дверь служебного помещения. Ясуко взглянула на круглые часы на стене.

— Уже шесть, — сказала она. — Наверное, его смена закончилась.

— Посмотрим, в какую сторону он пойдет? — глаза у Мю загорелись любопытством.

На улице было ветрено, и Мю в своей короткой юбке поежилась.

— Не замерзнешь?

— Нет, — решительно замотала головой она.

Хагия вышел через пять минут, теперь в невзрачных джинсах и серой худи. «Все равно потрясающий», — подумала Ясуко.

Их было не видно за автобусной остановкой, но зато они могли с легкостью разглядеть, как Хагия то и дело смотрит то на свои наручные часы, то на оживленную дорогу.  
— Симпатичная машина, — Мю дернула Ясуко за рукав, указывая на блестящий порше. За рулем сидел молодой мужчина в солнцезащитных очках. — Повезло кому-то.  
Вдруг автомобиль затормозил прямо возле кафе, и Хагия радостно махнул кому-то рукой.

Он с привычной уверенностью распахнул дверь пассажирского сиденья и оказался внутри машины. Заднее стекло было не покрыто тонировкой и отлично просматривалось с автобусной остановки. Хагия забросил рюкзак на заднее сиденье и обернулся к водителю. И тут же наклонился так близко, что не оставалось никаких сомнений.

В сердце у Ясуко что-то дернулось и вновь затихло.

Хагия отстранился, чуть покраснев, и машина бесшумно тронулась с места.

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — Мю невыразительно глядела куда-то мимо, Ясуко подняла на нее вопросительный взгляд.

— Что?

— Что ни одной из нас он никогда не напишет.

К остановке подъехал набитый пассажирами автобус.


	19. С доставкой на дом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джури, Шинтаро, АУ, G

Раздается звонок, долгий и дребезжащий, и Джури слышит этот звук даже сквозь музыку и крики в наушниках.  
Он ставит игру на паузу, и переступая через провода и брошенные вещи, идет к двери. Случайно поймав в блестящем экране телевизора свое отражение, сутулящееся и костлявое, с выпирающими лопатками, он поднимает с пола майку. Старая и растянутая, с дурацкой надписью, вырез висит почти до плоской груди, и ничто не скрывает худые длинные руки, но все же лучше, чем ничего.  
В квартире душно, пахнет потом, пылью и фастфудом, и открывающаяся дверь впускает внутрь облако прохладного воздуха. Джури ежится. Ему в руки всовывают плоскую коробку, а смутно знакомый голос произносит:  
\- С вас тысяча триста семьдесят шесть йен.  
Джури нащупывает в кармане спортивных штанов мятые бумажки, протягивает их и все-таки смотрит осмысленным взглядом.  
Ему отсчитывает сдачу тот же работник доставки, что и во вторник, то же, что и на прошлой неделе. Тот же, что и всегда. Джури начинает подозревать, что у него появился личный сталкер в форменной шапочке и фартуке Pizzario.  
\- У тебя там что, живет какой-нибудь иксмен? Человек-пожиратель?  
Джури оглядывается по сторонам, даже зачем-то оборачивается назад, в квартиру, чтобы понять, что вопрос адресован ему.  
\- А. Что? – только и может сказать он.  
Доставщик пиццы смеется. Джури искоса смотрит распечатку чека, поудобнее перехватывая горячую коробку, и читает имя – Моримото Шинтаро.   
\- Ты заказываешь у нас пиццу два раза в неделю, а выглядишь так, словно ешь один сухой рис, - говорит Моримото Шинтаро, и бойкие озорные интонации его уверенного голоса подсказывают Джури, что они могли бы найти общий язык. И общие приключения.  
\- А почему мои заказы всегда доставляешь ты? Или в сети пиццерий в Токио всего один курьер? – отвечает вопросом Джури, изгибая брови в притворном удивлении.   
У Шинтаро чуть краснеют кончики ушей, он смотрит куда-то в бок.  
\- Моя смена… Смена всегда выпадает на вторник и пятницу, в другие дни меня не бывает на этой работе.  
\- На этой работе? Есть еще другая? – уточняет Джури. Ему холодно стоять на пороге в одной майке, коробка с пиццей тоже остывает, но уходить почему-то не хочется.  
\- Есть, - кивает головой Шинтаро. – Я учусь в Ниттадае и еще работаю помощником футбольного тренера. В школе, конечно! – он роется в кармане джинсов и достает красный мобильный-раскладушку с брелоком в виде крохотного футбольного мяча. – А, черт, снова завис.  
Шинтаро тыкает в кнопки, открывает-закрывает крышку, даже трясет телефон в воздухе.   
\- Прекрати, - вздыхает Джури. – Так ты точно ничего не исправишь. Это твой последний заказ сегодня?  
\- Последний, - Шинтаро кивает и неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу.  
\- Тогда заходи, - решительно объявляет Джури, пораженный собственной щедростью. – Починю твой телефон, это моя работа. Заодно убедишься, что Человек-пожиратель у меня не живет  
Шитаро закрывает за собой дверь, и Джури, не выпуская из рук остывшую коробку, нашаривает локтем выключатель, отодвигает босой ступней раскиданное по полу.  
\- Осторожно, - предупреждает он. – Здесь провода.  
Ноутбук с не пройденной до конца игрой перешел в спящий режим, и Джури отодвигает его на край стола, сбрасывает на пол какой-то мелкий мусор и убирает в холодильник вчерашний рамен быстрого приготовления. Бросает на стол пиццу.  
Шинтаро топчется у двери на кухню, шапочку и фартук он бросил где-то в прихожей.   
\- Садись и ешь, если хочешь, - командует Джури. Он роется в ящичках, извлекает какие-то мелкие отвертки. – И давай сюда телефон.   
Джури откручивает заднюю крышку, роется в деталях ловкими пальцами. Шинтаро жует второй кусок пиццы с грибами и ветчиной и говорит – Джури нравится его слушать.  
\- …а потом мы проиграли в полуфинале префектурных! – восклицает Шинтаро, к уголку губ приклеился запеченный сыр. – Но все равно здорово было. А ты программист, да?  
\- Вроде того, - уклончиво отзывается Джури, не поднимая головы.  
Уже три недели он сидит совершенно без работы и только и делает, что заливает на ютуб видео с прохождениями игр. На его канале несколько тысяч подписчиков, но вряд ли это можно назвать подходящим занятием. Мама уверена, что он сисадмин в крупной компании, и это вопрос времени, когда Субару невзначай проболтается.   
\- Займет часа полтора, - говорит Джури. – Твой телефон.  
Шинтаро не возражает. Он покачивает под столом ногой, и мерное движение помогает Джури сосредоточиться.   
\- А у меня еще ноутбук сломался. Перегрелся и выключился, - сообщает Шинтаро. – Можно, я тебе принесу.  
\- Это термопаста, наверное. Приноси.   
\- Можно, я приду без пиццы? – Джури не может понять, шутка это, или Шинтаро спрашивает по-настоящему. Поэтому отвечает со всей серьезностью:  
\- Можно. Хоть завтра.  
Джури ловит себя на мысли, что уже ждет завтрашний день


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сакуфукка для Йоки на ключ "haha if youre bored you could kiss me idk just sayin"

— …наш экипаж, — произнес приятный женский голос, — желает вам приятного полета.   
Самолет наполнился звуками — разговорами, шорохами и стуками. За круглым окном-иллюминатором послышался глухой шум заводящегося двигателя. Шестичасовое утреннее солнце било в глаза, и Фуказава захлопнул пластиковую шторку.   
Он свернул в трубочку ламинированный лист с техникой безопасности и затолкал его в плоский карман кресла напротив. Меры предосторожности он понял только по схематичным картинкам — все надписи были на английском.   
Фуказава собирался проспать все пять часов полета. Пропустить и напитки, и завтрак, но наконец выспаться и возместить все бессонные ночи перед поездкой. Поэтому когда кто-то бросил свой рюкзак на пустое кресло справа, Фуказава был почти готов разозлиться.  
— Привет! — сказали ему слишком бодро и радостно для рейса, который отправляется в шесть десять утра. — Я Сакума. Тоже летишь в Пусан?  
— Привет. — Фуказава с сожалением отложил маску для сна и поудобнее поправил под шеей надувную подушку. — Насколько я знаю, самолеты пока не делают промежуточных остановок, и рейс Нарита—Пусан летит именно в Пусан.   
Как—его—там—Сакума засмеялся.  
— Действительно, дурацкий вопрос! А по работе или просто так? Я вот — по работе. Еду снимать пусанский кинофестиваль.  
— Фотограф? — Фуказава решил, что подремать он может и после обязательного самолетного сока.  
— Нет, оператор. Только вся команда летит завтра, а я сегодня, чтобы выиграть день и посмотреть город. Был там уже? — казалось, Сакума уже забыл про свой первый вопрос.  
— Был в Корее, но только в Сеуле.  
— В Сеуле я тоже был. Правда, у них крутое кимчи? В корейских ресторанах у нас оно какое-то не настоящее, не такое острое что ли. А соджу мне не понравилось, как они его пьют? Под пиво было лучше. — Сакума говорил быстро, ежесекундно сменяя темы, и, казалось, был готов удивляться и восторгаться по любому поводу.  
Фуказава позавидовал его энергии и избытку сил ранним утром. Сам он уже почти физически ощущал, как под глазами темнеют синяки, а опухшие веки тяжелеют и грозят склеиться в любой момент. Сакума не замолкал ни на миг, и спустя полчаса Фуказава уже научился получать от этого странное мазохистское удовольствие — спать было нельзя, потому что временами Сакума ждал реакции на свои слова, хотя бы неясный кивок головы или задумчивое «хмм».   
— …будешь? — Фуказава услышал только конец фразы.  
— Что?  
— Спрашиваю, что ты будешь пить? — к Сакуме наклонилась стюардесса в строгой форме японских авиалиний. — Одну сладкую газировку и…  
— Сок. Апельсиновый, — брякнул Фуказава первое, что пришло в голову.  
— …и апельсиновый сок.  
Сакума протянул ему холодный стаканчик.   
Видимо, сок стал последней каплей, потому что допив последний глоток, Фуказава уснул — без маски, в неудобной позе и с открытым откидным столиком. Уснул, несмотря на жизнерадостную безостановочную болтовню над ухом.   
Проснулся он от уже знакомого женского голоса.  
— …совершит посадку через двадцать минут в аэропорту города Пусан. Температура на улице — двадцать семь градусов Цельсия, облачность низкая.   
Вопреки ожиданиям, не затекли ни шея, ни спина, а когда Фуказава открыл глаза, его встретила уютная мягкая темнота, и он не сразу догадался сдернуть с лица маску для сна. Маски совершенно точно не было — он поднял ее на лоб и собирался надеть, но появился слишком разговорчивый сосед. И пледа, который сполз с колен на пол, тоже не было раньше.  
Сакума по—прежнему сидел рядом, только теперь воткнул в уши ярко—розовые наушники и смотрел что-то на экране планшета. Фуказава пригляделся — одно из тех аниме, поклонники которых чуть ли не живут в Акихабаре и между собой называют ее «Акибой».   
«Ему подходит», — поймал себя Фуказава на неожиданной мысли. Сакума почувствовал его взгляд, поставил на паузу видео и вытащил наушники.  
— Проснулся? А я собирался тебя будить через пять минут. Мы уже почти прилетели.  
— Ага. Это ты мне плед взял?  
— Да, они так сильно кондиционеры врубили!  
— И маску?  
— Маску? — не сразу сообразил Сакума. — А, я просто опустил ее тебе на глаза, она у тебя на лбу была. А ты, наверное, сильно вымотался, раз четыре часа проспал и даже к обеду не проснулся.  
— Спасибо. За плед и за маску.  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Сакума. — Шоколадку хочешь?  
Фуказава, не евший со вчерашнего вечера, шоколадку хотел.  
Корейский персонал на паспортном контроле был безукоризненно вежлив, но, похоже, никуда не торопился, поэтому прежде чем Фуказава получил все штампы в свой паспорт и поймал чемодан, прошла целая вечность.   
Когда хмурый корейский водитель закидывал его вещи в свою новенькую «киа», Фуказава уже едва стоял на ногах от усталости, голода и обилия корейской речи вокруг, и от этого не сразу понял, что кто-то обращается к нему.  
Сакума окрикнул его с верхнего яруса галереи аэропорта. В одной руке у него был картонный стаканчик с кофе, а свободной он широко махал, чтобы Фуказава его заметил. За спиной у него, прямо поверх небольшого рюкзака, висела громадная спортивная сумка.  
— Если заскучаешь в Пусане, — крикнул он, — звони! Вместе найдем, как развлечься!   
Фуказава хотел спросить, как, но Сакума опередил его вопрос.  
— Я сохранил свой номер тебе в телефон, пока ты спал в самолете. Мои съемки заканчиваются в пятницу, а в Корее не принято уныло проводить выходные!  
— Как скажешь! — крикнул Фуказава в ответ и понял, что со спокойным окончанием поездки придется распрощаться. Грустно от этого ему почему-то не было.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джуришин для Нэа,  
> 60!АУ, отсылки к "69"

В 1965 году Пол Маккартни впервые исполнил свою «Иестедэй», в 1967 – «Зэ Дорз» записали одноименный альбом, а на прилавках появился первый выпуск журнала «Роллинг Стоунз».  
В январе 1969 дебютную пластинку выпустили «Лед Цеппелин», но восхитительную и странную «Гимми шелтер» от «Роллингов» мир еще не слышал – стояло лето.  
Чертовски жаркое, надо сказать, лето, хотя на Кюсю и не бывает других – вечно эта изматывающая, душная влажность, от которой не спасают ни море, ни мороженое.  
\- Не буду доедать, - Джури отодвинул от себя вазочку, - не могу. – Шоколадное мороженое подтаяло, ложка липла к пальцам, а в уголке рта у Джури остались кусочки шоколадной стружки. Шинтаро задумался, сказать ли ему об этом.  
\- Ну и не надо, - Шинтаро пожал плечами и подвинул ближе чужую порцию.  
\- И как в тебя влезает? – Джури прислонил ко лбу прохладный стакан.  
\- Жарко, потому и влезает.  
Они сидели здесь уже третий час и ждали, когда хотя бы немного тени заползет на пляж. Песок был таким горячим, что на него едва можно было ступить.   
Джури потянулся к подоконнику за газетой, развернул ее. Шинтаро прочитал заголовок и поморщился – «Вывод войск» кричали черные жирные типографские буквы. Снова Вьетнам, уже много лет только Вьетнам. Джури перелистнул несколько страниц, и выражение его лица переменилось, стало то ли веселым, то ли удивленным.  
\- Что там?  
\- Студенческие забастовки в Тодае. Эх, - Джури свернул газету трубочкой. – Принесите еще одну газировку, пожалуйста, - окрикнул он официантку. – Нет, знаете, еще две газировки!  
Шинтаро раздраженно воткнул ложечку в мороженое. Он знал, что больше всего на свете Джури грезит студенчеством. Что ради этого даже взялся за учебники, чтобы первым из всех своих братьев пойти в университет. Конечно, не ради диплома, а ради вольно настроенной, свободной студенческой братии, которая не боится говорить о том, что ее волнует.  
Джури должен был стать студентом уже в апреле, а Шинтаро ждали еще два долгих года в школе.  
\- Через год прочитаешь в газете мое имя.  
\- Среди тех, кого задержали за беспорядки?  
\- Если до этого дойдет, - ничуть не смутился Джури, - то и в криминальных сводках. Мне не стыдно за свои мысли.  
Разница в два года казалась Шинтаро как никогда громадной – среди разномастной и общительной кучи студентов Джури и правда может найти себе друзей и товарищей по духу, а Шинтаро будет ждать шахтерский поселок, коих на Кюсю бесчисленно много.  
\- Сдрейфишь, - удовлетворенно возразил Шинтаро. – Сбежишь, как мы сбегали на той неделе от Черночувака.  
Черночуваком они прозвали американского офицера, который каждую пятницу ходил к вдове Катагири. Это был высокий, вечно мрачный, широкоплечий негр. Он без причины ругался на всех подростков – по-английски, конечно, изредка вставляя корявые японские слова. Все его ненавидели, и на прошлой неделе Джури с Шинтаро осуществили давнюю мечту.  
Когда Черночувак снова пришел к Катагири, они подвинули к окнам ящики – примерно на расстоянии метра от стены – и принялись метать внутрь сырые яйца. Было слышно, как они разбиваются внутри с характерным плоским звуком.   
Разъяренный Черночувак вылетел на улицу в расстегнутых штанах, а по его темному лбу отвратительно стекал желток с кусочками скорлупы.  
«Факинг бастардз» не нуждалось в переводе.   
Шинтаро не думал, что умеет так быстро бегать.  
\- Вообще, - сказал потом Джури (Он тяжело дышал и держал руку возле сердца, большие пальцы он сбил в кровь). – Затея была тупая, согласись. Кто в нашем возрасте швыряется яйцами?  
Шинатро согласился.  
Джури воткнул в принесенные стаканы с газировкой разноцветные трубочки и делал глоток поочередно то из одной, то из другой. Шинтаро вновь стало чертовски обидно – почему Джури родился ровно на два года и один месяц раньше? А если уж так вышло, что он старше, почему он такой тощий и обычный? Не внушает никакого страха или хотя бы уважения.  
И все-таки не хотелось, чтобы он уезжал. Они только вместе встревали во все неприятности, которые попадались им по пути – вместе выводили школьного завуча Кавамуру – «Ты, Танака, до появления Моримото, производил впечатление вменяемого молодого человека!», - вместе представляли, как прямо во время занятий объявят по школьному радио пацифистскую забастовку, вместе учились подделывать автограф Дженис Джоплин, чтобы нарисовать его на одной на двоих пластинке.  
А это лето – Шинтаро вдруг понял это особенно остро – будет их последним, потому что через год он будет искать неприятности уже один.  
\- Куда хочешь в августе смотаться? – спросил он у Джури. – Может, сгоняем в Кагошиму на денек?  
\- Вудсток. Я хочу на Вудсток повидаться со стариной Джими.   
\- Спятил?  
Джури раскрутил трубочку в стакане и поймал ее губами.  
\- Что? Ты же спросил, куда я хочу, а не куда я поеду. А в Кагошиму можно.  
Шинтаро повернул голову и посмотрел в окно: часть пляжа уже покрывала прохладная тень. Около пирса плескалась какая-то девчонка.  
\- Может, пойдем окунемся? Уже не так жарко.  
Джури кивнул.  
\- Пойдем, зря ждали что ли столько времени. Деньги есть?  
Песок остыл еще не до конца. Шинтаро почувствовал это, стоило ему снять кеды. Он принялся расстегивать рубашку, но Джури сказал:  
\- Брось, давай так, - и утянул за собой.  
Они были босые, но одетые. Одежда тут же начала липнуть к телу и неприятно холодить. Джури убрал волосы назад мокрой рукой, и Шинтаро на долю секунды замер. Это был взрослый жест, совсем не его.  
А потом Джури заржал и толкнул его в воду. А Шинтаро, отплевываясь от морской воды, – толкнул в ответ.  
В конце лета 1969 Пресли спел «Саспишс майнд», а в сентябре Битлз выпустили «Эбби Роуд». Но вышедшая аж в декабре «Гимми шелтер» все-таки стала треком года.


	22. Не то, чем кажется

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ямашита Томохиса/Икута Тома, АУ
> 
> Про самого скучного и предсказуемого человека на свете

Каждый день Ямашита надевает костюм, затягивает на шее галстук и, зажав в ладони ручку кожаного портфеля, отправляется в офис. Он вежливо улыбается коллегам, сдержано любезничает с секретаршей, пожимает руки деловым партнерам — ведет себя так, как положено. В этом он настоящий профессионал. Образцовый белый воротничок и человек-предсказуемость.

Не зная о Ямашите ничего, можно угадать каждый час его размеренной одинаковой жизни. Проследить его жизнь на десятилетия вперед, потому что люди вроде него идут вперед, не спотыкаясь, осторожно обходя острые углы и огибая ямы.

На рабочем столе у Ямашиты фото с двумя женщинами — мама и сестра. Обе уступают ему в красоте, но семейное сходство все равно угадывается в мягкой линии полноватых губ и в безмятежной линии бровей. В жизни Ямашиты обязательно должна быть еще одна женщина, и коллеги провели не один обеденный перерыв, пытаясь представить себе ее. Какую спутницу выберет себе человек, чье единственное особенное качество — это правильность черт скучного лица?

«Наверняка, она такая же. И дома они не разговаривают, потому что им нечего сказать друг другу».

Все соглашаются, потому что едва ли можно представить, что Ямашита смеется. Или едет к морю в открытом автомобиле. Или слизывает с чужого мороженого сливочную верхушку. Ведет себя, как все влюбленные люди — беспечно и радостно, срываясь то и дело на бездумные и глупые поступки.

Но предел эмоционального спектра Ямашиты — сдержанная улыбка, а значит, снова приходят к выводу сотрудники, он не способен на настоящие переживания. И каждый вечер поезд метро везет его в однообразные вечера к такой же скучной и закрытой женщине.

Сотрудники ошибаются.

Четыре вечера в неделю Ямашита едет в пустую холостяцкую квартиру и ложится в широкую кровать один. Встает по будильнику, сам варит себе по утрам кофе и краем уха слушает финансовую аналитику по телевизору. Один вечер всегда идет по-другому, но такой сценарий коллеги себе вообразить не смогут. Застегнутый на все пуговицы Ямашита не может так поступать, не может столько чувствовать.

Однако каждую пятницу Ямашита делает три пересадки и выходит на станции, когда уже доходит восемь. За пятнадцать минут быстрым шагом он добирается до дверей, над которыми мигает вывеска. Билета у него не спрашивают — знают в лицо.

Зрительный зал наполняется людьми, а Ямашита уверенно поднимается по лестнице в ложу. Театр небольшой, даже тесный, старомодные кресла обиты темно-бордовым. Занавес выглядит тяжелым, и Ямашита уверен, что пахнет пылью. Но это не имеет значения, потому что после третьего звонка реальность отступает на второй план, уступая место действительности, выдуманной лучшими драматургами.

Шоу, Чехов, Брехт — лучшие пьесы сменяют друг друга месяц за месяцем, но сегодня на сцене умирают Розенкранц и Гильденстерн. По-современному вывернутая классика все равно не рискует спорить с оригиналом, пусть даже печальная развязка и остается невидимой для зрителя.

Розенкранц кучеряв и улыбчив, легкомыслен. Его голос звучит высоко и беспечно, в противовес низкому и мягкому тембру Гильденстерна. Монетка падает орлом, снова орлом, опять орлом…

Ямашита читал пьесу и видел фильм. Его Розенкранц и Гильденстерн умерли в первый раз еще когда-то в школе на уроке английского. Он здесь не ради сюжета или постановки — ради человека.

«…я изложу вам». 

Музыка тает, и поднимается волна аплодисментов. Сначала медленные и нерешительные, звуки нарастают, превращаясь в овации. Ямашита тоже несколько раз смыкает ладони, а потом торопливо спускается вниз.

Когда Икута входит в гримерку, Ямашита уже ждет его.

Волосы Икуты блестят от лака, чтобы розенкранцевы локоны не вздумали растрепаться за время спектакля, на лице — тяжелый слой сценического макияжа, который прячет все индивидуальности этого такого знакомого Ямашите лица. Но Розенкранц все-таки мертв, поэтому перед Ямашитой стоит настоящий Икута Тома, ничуть не похожий на своего персонажа. 

Он откладывает цветы на столик. 

— Ты мог бы не приходить сегодня, — замечает он. — Ты был на прошлой неделе, и на позапрошлой тоже. Лучше бы отоспался. 

— Я сам знаю, что мне лучше, — немного резко отвечает Ямашита, но тут же смягчается. — Я все равно буду приходить каждый раз. Дай мне побыть эгоистом.

И Икута, со всем терпением и отзывчивостью, что свойственны его характеру, позволяет Ямашите сколько-то часов в неделю вести себя так, как тому хочется. Как, наверное, хочется им обоим. 

За несколько минут Икута смывает грим и скидывает в рюкзак немногочисленные вещи. Еще через десять — оба сидят в его машине, и Ямашита задремывает на пассажирском сиденье. Синяки под глазами и тонкие морщинки в углах губ не скрывают ни одного года из его тридцати, но дышит он ровно, словно подросток, и подкладывает под щеку ладонь.

Из них двоих актер только Икута, но они оба прячут свое настоящее я под слоем выдуманных образов, слов и поступков. 

Один вечер в неделю Ямашита засыпает не в одиночестве. Им вдвоем почти тесно на его широкой постели, и по утру они просыпаются от близости чужого горячего тела. Икута ловко взбивает яйца для французских тостов, а Ямашита норовит стащить их прямо со сковороды, горячие и шипящие, пахнущие теплым маслом. Вместо биржевых сводок звучат Зэ Дорз. 

Иногда это затягивается на все выходные, но понедельничным утром Ямашита снова надевает костюм и затягивает галстук на шее. Нацепляет маску нейтральной благожелательности вплоть до следующей пятницы.

«… предсказуемый, скучный», — слышит в офисе Ямашита и командует себе не улыбаться, чтобы не открывать другим все то, что он носит в себе.


	23. Точно в цель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Котаки, Рюсей (и немного алкоголя)
> 
> Иногда нужно просто выбрать правильную мишень

\- Если это будет… - слова Рюсея звучат отдельно, словно между ними стоят точки, и это выдает его с головой. – Будет пять, то я выпью крайний, а если десять – то этот. – Он тыкает пальцем в кислотно-зеленый шот в низком бокале.   
С каждым выпитым остальные коктейли кажутся ярче, но мягче. Алкоголь прячется в сладком сиропе и шипящей газировке.   
\- А если ты попадешь в стену? – спрашивает Котаки. Он неожиданно трезв – то ли с непривычки, то ли просто оказался устойчив. – Вероятность большая.  
Рюсей изучает деревянную стену вокруг мишени – вся она испещрена мелкими точками, вмятинами, изрыта ими, словно оспинами. Рюсей проводит по ним рукой.  
\- Не попаду, - уверенно заявляет он, но Котаки недоверчиво хмыкает.  
Рюсей отсчитывает от стены шаги, выбирает дротик. Наконец останавливается на зеленом и пробует на палец его острие.  
\- Черт, - выдыхает он, прижав дротик слишком сильно. На пальце выступает капля крови.  
\- Не калечься! – кричит Котаки. – Рано еще.  
Рюсей прицеливается, прикрыв один глаз. Мишень немного плывет перед глазами и кажется то далекой, то близкой. Рюсей выбрасывает руку вперед, и дротик, описав низкую дугу, втыкается в доску выше края мишени.   
\- Я же говорил!.. – радуется Котаки.  
Дротик покачивается и, не удержавшись, падает на пол. Рюсей и Котаки провожают его глазами.  
\- …или не говорил. Не считается.  
\- Не считается, - соглашается Рюсей. – И дартс мне надоел.   
Котаки достает откуда-то из-под стола пустую банку из-под пива и протягивает ее Рюсею.  
\- Вместо дартса.  
И в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Котаки тянет его на улицу.  
Снаружи стены тоже деревянные. Котаки нашаривает в траве мелок и что-то вычерчивает на потемневших досках. Рюсей вертит в ладонях банку, сминает ее, и остатки пива, выплеснувшись наружу, пачкают ему руки.  
Ночь теплая и сухая, и Рюсей с радостью бы просто лег на землю и не делал ничего до самого утра. Наверху – темно-синее высокое небо, и едва заметные точки звезд на нем напоминают вмятины на стене.  
\- Готово! – Котаки отходит от стены.  
На ней белым мелом нарисован неровный круг мишени.   
На несколько секунд Рюсей представляет, что он на огромном стадионе. Что вокруг – поле, а за ним возвышаются трибуны. Это немного смахивает на концерт. Рюсей представляет, что все взгляды прикованы к нему.  
\- Пе-ервый номер, - тянет Котаки, подражая голосу спортивных комментаторов.  
Рюсей сгибает ногу, отводит корпус назад – у него неважно с бейсболом! – и замахивается. В сторону стены летит, конечно, не мяч. А смятая банка.   
Но банка ударяется о доски точно в центре кривой окружности. А потом падает в траву.  
\- Точно в цель! Страйк, яблочко, десять из десяти!  
Уколотый палец немного саднит, но Рюсей чувствует, как губы расползаются в улыбке.


	24. О свежести

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тоцука/Хашимото, преслэш, АУ

Нахлынувшая в вагон толпа придавливает Тоцуку к стене, в поясницу больно врезается поручень. Уставшая от целого дня перед компьютером спина начинает ныть, а листы бумаги в руках сминаются чужими плечами и локтями. Вздохнув, Тоцука поправляет очки и пытается расправить хотя бы титульный лист рукописи, на котором стоит такой знакомый росчерк редактора. «Переписать» гласят выведенные красным фломастером иероглифы.   
Это будет четвертая версия, и до сих пор речь не идет ни об издании, ни даже о простой публикации в литературном журнале.   
«Быстро он исписался», - шепчутся про Тоцуку в коридорах редакции. Добротный дебютный роман, достойный сборник новелл, а дальше – ничего, два года безрезультатной пустоты. Бесплодных попыток доказать что-то себе и всем остальным.  
Разочарование и обида – вот, что чувствует Тоцука. Новая книга нравится ему, он почти гордится тем, как вписал в героев чьи-то черты, как вставил то там, то здесь фрагменты личного опыта.   
\- Пресно, - слышит он раз за разом. – Ничего нового, нет свежести.  
Редакция находится на предпоследнем этаже высотки, и вид из окон затянут городским смогом. Здесь едва ли может быть вообще хоть что-то свежее. Даже вода в прозрачных кулерах на вкус отдает металлом, а огромные зеленые листья в кадках на самом деле лишь тонкие листы пластика.  
Тоцука мог бы ответить:  
\- Но это то, что я хочу сказать. Это моя действительность.  
Но он вместо этого создает на компьютере четвертую версию файла и снова исправляет, переписывает и меняет.  
Первый лист рукописи загнулся так сильно, что расправить его рукой не удается. Тоцука пробует повернуться, чтобы закрыть страницы от толпы, но слишком тесно, он едва может поднять руку. На следующей станции кто-то выходит, расталкивая всех объемным рюкзаком, кто-то задевает дужку очков Тоцуки так, что они сползают на кончик носа, но становится немного свободнее.  
Первый лист становится последним, и взгляд тут же зацепляется за первые абзацы. Тоцука начинает перечитывать, и внутренний голос начинает подсказывать, диктовать исправления, выворачивать по-новому ритм текста.  
В кармане обнаруживается коротенький простой карандаш, и Тоцука принимается править от руки прямо по печатному тексту. Карандаш неважно пишет на весу, и Тоцука прислоняет бумагу к стене вагона, неудобно облокотившись о поручень.  
Он пишет, пока собственные предложения кажутся ему новыми. Он смотрит на книгу глазами редактора и читателя одновременно и жалеет только о том, что поезд рано или поздно дойдет до конечной, и внезапное вдохновение непременно отступит.  
Похоже, людей снова становится много, потому что Тоцука чувствует отстраненную близость чужого тела, горячего даже через куртку, но значения этому не придает. Пока поезд не дергается от резкой остановки и чья-то рука не опирается о стену прямо над прижатыми листами.  
Тоцука машинально оборачивается.  
Студент, пожалуй, а, может, и немного постарше. Тоцука забыл бы об этом в следующую же секунду, если бы взгляд незнакомца не был таким осознанным.   
«Он читает», - пронеслось у Тоцуки в голове, и первым же порывом было спрятать текст подальше от чужих глаз, но… Осознание того, что у романа появился первый, пусть и случайный, читатель, волновало и радовало.   
«Если бы я только мог спросить…».  
За стеклами замелькали гладкие стены станции, и парень озадаченно закрутил головой по сторонам, поспешно выпрямился. Тоцука поймал его взгляд, живой и искренний.   
Заговорить бы они не успели, даже если Тоцука придумал бы, что сказать, но тот оказался изобретательнее.  
В руки Тоцуки ткнулось что-то плоское и шершавое, он машинально сжал пальцы, а незнакомый парень уже выскользнул на платформу и замахал рукой, словно провожал настоящий поезд. Потом указал на предмет у Тоцуки в руках.  
Планшет. Обыкновенный айпад в красном потрепанном чехле. 

*** 

Дома Тоцука немедленно прячет в стол исправленную рукопись – вносить правки в файл он будет завтра. Планшет красным прямоугольником выделяется на белом покрывале постели, а Тоцука набирается решимости.  
Вещь надо вернуть владельцу, а для этого нужно хотя бы провести пальцем по экрану.  
На заставке – фото автомобиля, и Тоцука почему-то улыбается.   
Где можно взять адрес или телефон? Тоцука открывает локации, и на него из галереи высыпаются тысячи фото, сделанные в разное время и в разных префектурах. Тоцука пролистывает их, прикасаясь к чужой жизни, собирая ее по мгновениям и кусочкам.   
Он увлекается, и в реальность его возвращает булькающий звук скайпа.   
«Я пишу сам себе с другого аккаунта, а получается, - читает Тоцука, - что пишу тебе! Я - Хашши»  
Тоцука открывает приложение и немного задумывается, прежде чем написать ответ.  
«Хочу вернуть тебе планшет, Хашши. Где я могу тебя найти?»  
«Можешь приехать ко мне, когда угодно!» и скрин карты. Это не слишком далеко, пятнадцать минут на машине, Тоцука уже собирается согласиться, как тут же следует еще одно сообщение:  
«А ты писатель? Это круто. Мне неловко, что я читал через плечо, но мне слишком понравилось, правда. Поэтому и решил, что нам нужно встретиться. Бестолково?»  
«Да, немного».   
Тоцука переписывает адрес на бумажку, и тут экран гаснет.   
«Сломался?» - пугается Тоцука, но – нет, планшет всего лишь разрядился. Тоцу чувствует, что беседа оборвалась, и со стороны это может показаться странным и невежливым. Подходящего зарядного устройства в доме, конечно, нет.  
Тоцука изучает бумажку с адресом и идет надевать кроссовки. Раз уж его ждут «когда угодно», почему бы не пойти сейчас?   
Что-то подсказывает, что неожиданное знакомство может вдохнуть в жизнь – и в книгу – Тоцуки немного той самой свежести.


	25. Двойное дно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сакамото, Окада, АУ, мистика
> 
> Сакамото обо всем догадался

Сакамото Масаюки – двадцать четыре. Он мысленно округляет свой возраст до двадцати пяти, так звучит солиднее и внушительнее. Иногда можно даже позволить себе употребить претенциозное «четверть века», но это с Сакамото бывает все-таки не слишком часто. Только тогда, когда собственная жизнь, намертво завязанная на средней школе в соседнем квартале, кипах тестов и родительских собраниях кажется совсем уж жалкой.  
Нет, не жалкой – однообразной и скучной. Может, немного пустой, но точно не жалкой. В Сакамото по-прежнему слишком много амбиций и гордости, чтобы позволять себе такие мысли. В столе у него по-прежнему лежат материалы так и не опубликованных научных работ, которые раз в год Сакамото рассылает в журналы. Неизменно получает отказы – кто он такой? Школьный учитель без научной степени? – но запрещает себе сдаваться.  
С коллегами в школе Сакамото сдержано вежлив и дежурно обаятелен. Это, а также отсутствие на безымянном пальце обручального кольца, делает его предметом для обсуждения. Или обожания.  
Это льстит, но Сакамото не ищет популярности. Она приятна, но не приносит ничего ощутимого, а Сакамото материалист. Вернее, ему приятно так думать, хотя в глубине души, он знает, что это не так.  
Потому что то, что каждый день заставляет его покидать квартиру и отворять старые двери школы, - это не деньги и не призвание. Это интерес.  
И безрассудное любопытство, которое поднимает голову, когда поблизости появляется что-то неосязаемое, смутное. То, чему не всегда рискуют дать название.  
Много ли самоубийств происходит в Японии? В ее крохотных городках и деревнях? Много. И психологи ищут причины, копаясь в японской ментальности и истории. Политики ищут решения, пуская по телевизионным каналам социальную рекламу и расклеивая на каждом столбе бумажки с телефонами доверия. Много самоубийств в Японии, а в этой школе еще больше.   
Стало с недавних пор.  
«Неблагополучная семья», - говорят в учительской про одного. «Нервный срыв», - шепчутся про другого. Сакамото ловит все эти слухи, и интуиция бьет тревогу.  
«Маса! – кричит ему внутренний голос. – Ты знаешь, ты все понял! Но ни одна душа тебе не поверит. Ты сам себе не веришь, потому что не хочешь».  
Окаде Джуничи, наверное, четырнадцать. Или пятнадцать? Сколько им там на третьем году обучения в средней школе? Сперва Сакамото испытывал к нему жалость.  
Стоило спросить Окаду во время урока, он впадал в состояние нервозной, болезненной застенчивости. Он неуклюже вставал возле парты, не поднимая глаз на учителя, бледнел и молчал. Иногда произносил что-то своим низким тихим голосом, но слова давались ему с трудом.  
Так было раз, другой, третий, и Сакамото оставил мальчишку в покое.  
«Подростковые комплексы, - сказал он себе. – Пройдет». И выставляет оценки по письменным работам.  
Он понял не сразу и почти случайно, но теперь не может отделаться.  
Окада смотрит или под ноги, или в окно. Прячет глаза от людей, как и все те, кто страдает излишней застенчивостью. Но однажды – Сакамото помнит, каково это – Окада обернулся на его голос, и взгляды встретились.   
Этому взгляду не могло быть четырнадцать. У этого взгляда не могло быть возраста, как нет возраста у самого времени. Густо-черное и непроглядное захлестнуло Сакамото с головой, а незнакомый холодный страх встал поперек горла.   
Умереть было бы приятнее.  
\- Д-да? – переспросил Окада, поспешно опуская глаза.  
С той доли секунды Сакамото верит во все японские легенды и мифы и с опаской ждет, потому что такая темнота заполняет все свободное пространство, будто удушающий газ. «Умереть было бы приятнее» - вот и ответ, почему полиция так часто навещает эту школу.  
Сакамото не испытывает иллюзий и понимает, что тоже захлебнется. Ему даже интересно, каково это – долго, больно? Или мгновенно?  
Через окно классной комнаты Сакамото видит, как во дворе школы Окада спотыкается, из его сумки высыпаются книги. Со стороны – обычный школьник, тихий и странный неудачник.  
«Шкатулка с секретом», - ловит себя Сакамото на мысли. Только между первым и вторым дном – море ледяной темноты, которое утягивает в глубину всех, кто неосторожно ее коснулся.


End file.
